La Fratrie Potter
by Juliana50
Summary: UA. Et si Harry avait eu une soeur qui avait également survécu et qui était allé avec lui chez les Dursley. En dehors du prologue la fic commence au début de la première année de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici un cours prologue pour vous mettre en appétit. J'espère que ce début va vous donner envie de lire cette fic. Bien sur en dehors du personnage de la soeur de Harry, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_**Prologue**_

En sortant de Poudlard, jamais James n'aurait imaginé que l'un de ses enfants seraient menacé de tel façon par Voldemort. Il savait qu'il y avait des risques. Mais de là à ce que l'un d'eux soit rechercher par ce monstre à cause d'une prophétie. En soupirant il entra dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils, Harry. Ce dernier du haut de ses quinze mois, le regarda en souriant, il était sensé dormir à cette heure là, mais ce petit chenapan n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire. Il sourit à son fils et alla l'embrassé en lui disant :

« Il faut dormir mon grand il est tard, maman va venir te faire un bisou après avoir mit au lit ta grande sœur. »

A se moment il entendit sa femme gronder leur fille aînée. Il décida alors d'aller voir ce qui ce passé avec elle. Il savait que Lily avait tous les soirs des difficultés à la mettre au lit. Il se demanda comment ils feraient quand elle serait plus âgée, si à trois ans elle faisait déjà tourner en bourrique sa mère.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Cependant au lieu d'entrer dans la pièce il resta près de la porte et sourit en regardant la scène qui se déroulé dans la chambre. Lily bataillé avec sa fille pour lui mettre son pyjama, pendant que celle-ci se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait. Il allait intervenir quand cette dernière donna un claque sur les mains de sa mère. James fronça les sourcils et dit sévérement :

« Pas de ça jeune fille. Je ne veux pas que tu tape maman. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de demander pardon et de faire un bisou. Ensuite on discutera de ta punition. »

La petite se calma sur le coup, et regarda son père de façon surprise. En voyant son regard elle se dépécha de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Car elle savait que quand son papa avait se regard et se ton de voix, il fallait mieux ne pas discuter. Puis elle se retourna vers son père qui lui dit se s'assoir sur son lit. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui dit :

« Si tu veux je peux finir avec elle, va voir Harry, il semble aussi en forme que sa sœur. ».

Quand Lily fut sorti pour essayer d'endormir son fils, James se retourna vers sa fille et lui dit :

« Tu n'a pas le droit de taper sur maman. C'est très mal. De ce fait tu vas être punis. On décidera, maman et moi, ce que sera ta punition. Et on te le dira demain. Maintenant tu vas mettre ton pyjama, toute seule comme la grande fille que tu es et tu vas te mettre au lit. Je viendrais te faire un bisou après. »

« Oui, papa. »

James sourit devant la mimique de sa fille. Elle mit son pyjama et se mit dans son lit, pendant que son père allait voir sa mère et son frère. C'est quand James entré dans la chambre de son fils que tout bascula. Tard dans la nuit Hagrid ressortit des décombres les corps sans vies de James et Lily Potter. Car cette nuit là les deux enfants Potter devinrent Orphelins. Ils furent tout les deux placés chez la sœur de Lily. Où ils apprirent à ce soutenir l'un l'autre. Ils ne furent séparé que par l'entrée à Poudlard de l'aînée. Puis le tour de Harry arriva, il allait enfin pouvoir passer toute son année avec sa sœur dans un endroits qui n'était ni les Dursley, ni l'école primaire du quartier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, merci de lire cette fic.__ Vous avez de la chance j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration et de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Tout d'abord pour répondre aux review que j'ai reçu, je tiens à dire qu'il est normal que dans le prologue on ne sache pas ce qui c'est passé car je vais le dire au fil de l'histoire. D'ailleurs certain détaille se sont glissé dans se chapitre._

_**Alicja21 et Liyly:** Quand j'ai écrit le prologue je n'arrivais pas à trouver un nom pour la soeur de Harry. En fait je l'ai trouvé après avoir poster le prologue._

_**Damelicorne: **Je pense que sur la réaction de James, c'est une question de point de vu. J'estime qu'il n'y a rien de plus grave que de taper sur ses parents, en dehors de faire des bétises qui mettent leurs vies ou celle des autres en dangers. Mais je respecte parfaitement ton opinion._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_J'ai en parti corrigé ce chapitre_

Chapitre 1 : Enfin à Poudlard.

Ce Matin là, quand sa sœur le réveilla, Harry ce demanda pourquoi elle le réveillait aussi tôt. D'habitude quand il fallait qu'il se lève tôt sa tante venait le secouer. Mais là c'était Faith, sa grande sœur qui venait de le réveiller. Alors qu'il restait assis sans rien comprendre, cette dernière lui dit :

« Dépêche toi de t'habiller, si tu veux manger quelque chose avant que l'on vienne nous chercher. Tu te rappel que les parents des jumeaux ont accepté de passer nous prendre un jour plus tôt pour pouvoir nous déposer en même temps que leurs enfants à la gare. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rappela d'une chose. Demain on serait le premier septembre, et qu'il ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Et il avait hâte d'y être. Depuis que Faith y avait fait sa rentrée, il y a deux ans, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter toute les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avait également raconté à son frère ce qu'elle avait apprit sur leur parents. Car leur oncle et leur tante refusaient de leur parler d'eux. Et même si Faith avait des fragments de souvenirs, il y avait plein de chose qu'elle ignorait et qu'elle avait apprit à l'école. Comme le fait que son frère soit le survivant et qu'il avait détruit un des plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Elle avait aussi rencontré son parrain, qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas pu la prendre avec lui à l'époque. En effet Rémus Lupin était un des meilleurs amis de leur Père. Mais il était aussi un loup Garou. Si prendre Faith avec lui aurait pu être envisageable en prenant certaines précautions, Harry lui était trop Jeune pour rester sans surveillance pendant les nuits de pleine Lune. De ce fait quand il avait eu à choisir entre garder uniquement Faith ou les mettre tout les deux chez la sœur de leur mère, il avait préféré laisser les deux enfants ensemble. Ce doutant que la vie chez les Dursley ne serait pas forcément évident, et qu'ensemble ils seraient plus forts et ne voulant pas non plus les séparer sachant à quel point Harry aimait sa sœur.

Pendant qu'Harry se levait précipitamment pour s'habiller, Faith elle descendait leurs valises et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille. Harry se leva et descendit les deux chouettes qui se trouvaient dans leurs cages et ne semblaient pas très heureuse. Deux ans plus tôt, quand Faith était allé chercher ses affaires sur le chemin de traverse elle en avait profité pour offrir une chouette blanche à se frère, pour pouvoir rester en contact avec lui, et s'assurer que les Dursley ne se comportaient pas trop mal avec lui. Car si elle savait que son oncle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, se concentrant sur elle, car elle était la plus turbulente et la moins docile. Elle avait quand même peur qu'il ne décide de changer ses habitudes. Pour s'en prendre à lui, mais ses craintes restèrent sans fondement car Harry fit en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Ou du moins le moins possible, mais fidèle à lui-même, Vernon se contentait d'enfermer Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier sans manger.

Après avoir déposé les cages des chouettes dans l'entrée, Harry entra dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà sa famille, qui attendait que Faith ait fini de faire à manger. En regardant la table il vit que rien n'avait été mit sur la table. Il décida donc d'aider sa sœur en mettant la table, pour ne pas que son oncle soit de trop mauvaise humeur, déjà que la venu d'un sorcier dans sa maison ne l'enchanté pas, donc il valait mieux qu'il n'est pas à dire ce qu'il fallait faire, alors que cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que les deux enfants vivaient dans la maison des Dursley, et qu'ils avaient toujours à faire la même chose. Et ne pas faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire mettait automatiquement en colère. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de se genre de chose que Faith se ramassait régulièrement des raclés avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et il arrivait également qu'elle en ramasse encore de temps en temps pendant les vacances. Malgré le fait qu'Harry lui demande régulièrement d'aller passer les vacances chez son parrain ou chez des amis, elle refusait toujours de le laisser tout seul avec cette famille. Car elle savait que les Dursley n'auraient pas laissé Harry venir avec elle. Ils avaient espérés que les deux enfants ne développent jamais leurs pouvoir et cela en les tyrannisant et en tapant sur Faith quand c'était nécessaire. Mais malgré tout leurs efforts il n'avait pu empêcher Faith de rejoindre Poudlard. Et il avait tout fait pour ne pas que Harry ait d'autre contact dans le monde magique que sa sœur. Mais Harry avait quand même reçut sa lettre. Ce qui avait mécontenté les Dursley qui avaient tenté d'empêcher Harry d'aller au chemin de traverse pour aller chercher ses affaires scolaires avec Faith et Remus. Il avait fallut toute la patiente de Remus pour que les Dursley acceptent que Harry aille chercher sa baguette et uniquement sa baguette. Remus avait donc emmené les deux enfants chez Ollivender , puis avait laisser Faith à la librairie avec les deux listes de fourniture pendant qu'il transplanné avec Harry pour le ramener chez son oncle et sa tante. Cependant quand la proposition des parents des Jumeaux Weasley était arrivée proposant de prendre les deux enfants la veille de la rentré pour les déposer avec les leurs, Faith avait jouer du peu de diplomatie qu'elle possédait et leur avait fait comprendre que comme ça il n'aurait pas à les déposer à Londres pour qu'ils prennent le train. Leur tante avait plaidé dans son sens également et Faith avait pu répondre au Weasley que c'étaient d'accord en les remerciant d'avoir pensé à Harry. C'est pourquoi en se matin du dernier jour d'Août les deux Potter se préparaient à partir pour un an. Si pour Faith c'était la troisième année qu'elle passait loin des Dursley, pour Harry c'était une première et il était assez inquiet pour la suite des événements. Passer une nuit chez de parfait inconnu et se rendrait dans une école de sorcier le lendemain. De plus s'il savait plein de chose sur l'école, Harry ignoré comment les élèves étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons. Faith avait toujours refusé de le lui dire.

Harry venait juste de finir son petit-déjeuner, quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se tourna vers son oncle Vernon, qui dit :

« Faith va voir qui c'est. Si se sont les personnes qui viennent nous débarrasser de vous, tu appelle ton frère et vous partez immédiatement c'est clair ? »

« Oui oncle Vernon. » Répondit Faith avec une humilité peu habituelle chez elle.

Harry allait se lever pour débarrasser la table, mais sa tante l'arrêta en lui disant :

« Laisse ça mon garçon, nous voulons que vous partiez le plus vite possible et cela te prendrait trop de temps de débarrasser la table. »

A ce moment là il entendit sa sœur l'appeler, et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre dans l'entrée. Elle discutait avec deux jeunes roux, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle. Quand ils le virent arriver ils se turent et Faith se retourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Harry voici George et Fred Weasley. Ne demande pas qui est qui je ne le sais pas. Les gars, voici mon petit frère Harry. »

« Nous avons enfin le plaisir de connaître le fameux Harry. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois que ta sœur nous a parlé de toi. » Lui dit l'un des jumeaux en lui serrant la main.

« Oui, ça nous a permis de te connaître avant de te rencontrer. » Lui dit le deuxième.

« Bon si vous arrêtiez. Mon oncle risque de venir nous virez si on reste trop longtemps. Il voulait que l'on se dépêche de partir. Alors si vous nous donniez un coup de main pour nos affaires. Harry prend les chouette, s'il te plait » Dit Faith en souriant.

Les jumeaux prirent chacun une malle, Faith aida celui qui avait sa malle et Harry prit les deux cages, puis chacun sortit. Harry vit sa sœur et les jumeau Weasley se diriger vers une veille voiture verte turquoise. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit à l'approche des quatre jeunes. Harry vit en sortir un homme mince et dégarnit (mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient était aussi roux que ceux des deux jeunes qui le précédé). Il vint à la rencontre de celui de ses fils qui portait la malle de Harry et l'aida à la mettre dans le coffre, puis il mit celle de Faith dans le coffre et vint dire bonjour à Faith, cette dernière le salua en lui disant :

« Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, je vous présente mon frère Harry. Harry voici Monsieur Weasley, c'est chez lui que l'on va loger avant de nous rendre à la gare. »

« Bonjour, et merci de m'accueillir. » Dit timidement Harry.

« Ce n'est rien. Quand on a su que tu devrais faire ton entrée à Poudlard, on a su que ta sœur pourrait enfin répondre à que les Jumeaux lui font tout les ans. Et puis ma Femme avait envie de vous sortir de cette maison. » Lui répondit gentillement.

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture, et monsieur Weasley démarra. Harry se blotti contre sa sœur qui était assise près de lui et s'endormi. Plus tard il fut réveillé par sa sœur qui le secouait doucement. Il leva des yeux endormi vers elle. Elle sourit et lui dit :

« On va arriver. Il serait mieux que tu ais une tête présentable tu ne crois pas. »

« Ca te va bien de dire cela, tu as vu ta tête. Et d'ailleurs ils viennent d'où ces bleus. ? » Répliqua Fred avant que Harry ne puissent répondre.

Harry et Faith échangèrent un regard. Il est vrai que le départ d'Harry pour chez les Weasley avec sa sœur, ne c'était pas fait en douceur. Car avant d'accepter et malgré le fait que Faith avait été docile et humble. Mais son oncle avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine qui précédait le départ des Potter. Et deux jours avant le départ, Faith avait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur le chemin de Dudley qui voulait prendre quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Ce dernier était allé se plaindre auprès de son père. Résultat Faith c'était retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir, un hématome sur la joue, un sur la jambe, un sur le dos et un poignet endolorie. Puis Faith répondit :

« Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, il y a deux jours. »

Fred la regarda de façon bizarre, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry lui regarda dehors pour ne pas trahir sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le protégeait comme ça. Leur oncle ne le méritait pas. De son coté Faith se demanda si elle ne devrait pas se blesser à Poudlard, car si jamais Remus apprenait ce qui se passait il la retirerait à son oncle et à sa tante. Cependant elle savait qu'Harry devait y aller au moins une fois par an, pour être protégé grâce à ce que leur mère avait fait, le jour où ils étaient devenus orphelins. C'est ce que lui avait dit le Professeur Dumbledore, avant le début des vacances. Et elle refusait de laisser son frère pour le moment, elle voulait qu'il soit prés avant de quitter les Dursley. Et ça elle le ferait avant la fin de sa scolarité, elle en était sur, surtout si son parrain se rendait compte des coups qu'elle prenait pendant l'été. Elle savait qu'il devait la rejoindre à la gare le lendemain et elle aurait n'arriverait pas à lui mentir une fois de plus. Surtout que cette fois c'était récent, en tant normal, Vernon ne l'aurait pas tapé, alors qu'elle allait retourner à Poudlard quelques jours plus tard. Elle soupira et regarda la maison qui se rapproché. Elle se dit que la maison devait tenir grâce à la magie, vu la façon dont elle était agencé. Elle sourit au regard ébahit d'Harry, quand la voiture entra dans une cours pleine de bique à braque et avec des poules qui courrait partout. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une petite femme rousse et de forte carrure. Prés d'elle se tenait deux enfants un garçon roux et une petite fille toute aussi rousse. Les jumeaux sortir les premiers, vite suivit pas Faith qui alla salué la personne, elle se retourna et fit signe à son frère, qui était resté près de la voiture, de venir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et avança timidement. La femme lui sourit et dit :

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Molly Weasley et Voici Ron, qui rentre aussi cette année à Poudlard cette année. Et voici Ginny, la plus jeune. Tu rencontreras encore un de nos fils, tout à l'heure. »

Le reste de la journée Harry passa un peu de temps avec Ron pour apprendre à mieux le connaître et le trouva sympathique. Ron entreprit de lui parler de sa famille, et du monde magique de façon différente de ce que lui avait parlé sa sœur. Pendant l'après-midi ils parlèrent de Poudlard, des quatre maisons et de la fameuse cérémonie de la répartition. Pendant tout ce temps Faith restait avec les jumeaux dans le jardin. Ces dernier à force d'insister finir par la faire craquer. Elle leur avoua ce qui ce passait pour elle quand elle était dans sa famille.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à ton parrain ? » Lui demanda Fred.

« Parce que sinon il me prendra avec lui et alors Harry se retrouvera seul là bas vu qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur lui. Dumbledore me l'a dit avant les vacances. Je ne laisserais pas mon petit frère tous seul avec eux pour l'instant. Dans deux ans, Harry aura assez de force pour rester seul et je pourrais partir mais pas avant. J'espère que l'on pourra partir un peu pendant les vacances maintenant qu'Harry va rejoindre l'école. »

« Tu devrais quand même en parler à quelqu'un. Je sais que tu tiens à ton frère. On te connait depuis notre première année et rien qu'a t'entendre en parler on peut voir l'amour que tu lui porte. Et maintenant que l'on vous voit ensemble on se rend compte qu'il y a un lien très fort entre vous. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ton oncle te taper dessus. Ce n'est pas normal. Ton frère à un caractère qui lui permet de ne pas prendre de coup, pas toi. » Lui dit George.

« On verra. Pour le moment je suis tranquille pour un an. Et je ne compte pas me prendre la tête à cause d'eux ils m'ont assez gaché la vie comme ça. » Répliqua Faith.

« Si tu le dis. Mais si tu ne dis rien à ton parrain c'est nous qui lui diront. Et je suis sur que ton frère ne doit pas apprécier ce qui se passe. » Continua George.

Au moment où Faith allait répliquer elle aperçu son frère et Ron qui sortaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers eux. Faith leur sourit et ouvrit les bras, pour que son frère vienne lui faire un calin. Ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre. Puis ce décalant de sa sœur Harry dit :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment ce passe la cérémonie de la répartition. Ron m'a racontait que Fred et George lui avaient dit qu'il fallait se battre contre un troll mais on ne les croit pas. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas, comme ça. Je te connais Harry, tu nous fais ton regard de chien battu. Mais je te connais trop bien pour me laisser avoir. Tu ne sauras absolument rien. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'espère que tu me rejoindras à Gryffondor, comme ça on pourra se voir dans la salle commune le soir après nos devoirs. » Lui répondit Faith en souriant.

« Si tu le dis. Dit Faith, tu passeras vraiment un peu de temps avec moi ? Je veux dire que tu as tes amis, alors tu ne pourras pas forcément passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. » Lui dit Harry avec un faux air triste.

« Arrête-toi maintenant Harry. Je sais quand tu te moque de moi. » Puis se tournant vers les autres

« Par moment il est pire que moi. Sauf qu'il joue mieux que moi à l'enfant docile et soumis. Du moins pour le moment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me touchera pas. » Fit Harry sûr de lui.

Faith le regarda sceptique mais avant qu'elle n'est pu lui répondre, Mme Weasley les appela pour manger. Pendant le repas, Faith et Harry discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quand Mme Weasley les envoya dormir, Faith serra son frère dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Je suis contente que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard, cette année. »

Harry lui sourit et lui dit bonne nuit, puis il rejoint Ron dans la chambre de se dernier où se trouvait un matelas pour lui (Ron et Harry étaient dans la chambre de se dernier avant de rejoindre Faith et les jumeaux). Il passa une bonne nuit bien que trop courte à son goût. Mais le lendemain quand il réagit qu'on était le 1er Septembre et qu'il allait entrer à Poudlard, il se leva d'un bon, se dépêcha de s'habiller et fila prendre son petit- déjeuner. Une Heure plus tard tout le monde s'entassa dans la voiture des Weasley, qui avait prit des proportions stupéfiantes, du moins à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent en avance à la gare ce qui permit à Faith de réexpliquer une dernière fois à son frère comment passer sur la voie 9 ¾ pendant que celui si levait les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait que sa sœur pouvait être un peu mère poule, par moment. Même si il comprenait pourquoi, par moment c'était pénible. Quand tout le monde fut sur la voie Faith se mit à rechercher quelqu'un. Puis elle sembla l'avoir vu, car elle se mit à courir et sauta dans les bras d'un homme en disant :

«REMUS ! Je suis super contente de te voir. Viens il faut que tu vois Harry. »

Faith le traina vers son frère en souriant. Elle se posta devant son frère et dit :

« Harry voici Remus Lupin, mon parrain. Remus, voici mon petit frère Harry. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais, vu que la seule chose que nous avons en commun que la couleur des yeux pour ce qui est de physique. »

« Oui tu as raison, autant tu es le portrait de ta mère, autant ton frère ressemble à ton père, en dehors des yeux. Mais je parle aussi du physique, car niveau caractère tu es bien la fille de ton père. » Puis se tournant vers Harry il dit :

« Je suis ravis de te revoir Harry. Même si tu ne doit pas te rappeler de moi. »

« Vu qu'il y a une photo de vous dans notre chambre et que Faith passe son temps à me parler de vous, je dois dire que même si je ne me rappelle pas de vous je vous connais bien. » Répliqua Harry en souriant. Puis se tournant vers sa sœur il dit :

« J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation avec les jumeaux hier. Donc je pense que tu as quelque chose à dire à Remus. Et si je pense que tu pourras convaincre les jumeaux de se taire, tu sais très bien que moi je n'en ferais qu'a ma tête. »

Puis il partit en sentant le regard noir que sa sœur devait lui envoyer. Il prit sa malle et la hissa dans le train avec l'aide de Ron, puis il aida Ron à monter la sienne. Il retourna ensuite voir Mme Weasley et lui dit :

« Merci de m'avoir accueillit chez vous Mme. »

« De rien Harry, cela m'a fait plaisir. Mais dépêchez vous de monter. »

Ils montèrent et cherchèrent un compartiment. Percy, le plus âgés des enfants Weasley à aller à Poudlard, lui était déjà partir dans le wagon des préfets (désolé je l'avais oublié). Et quand Harry et Ron furent installés, Faith et les jumeaux partirent pour rejoindre leur amis, Lee Jordan. Harry et Ron passèrent un voyage tranquille, en dehors de la visite d'un jeune de leur âge, un blond arrogant du nom de Drago Malefoy, qui voulait faire ami ami avec Harry, qui le remit rapidement à sa place. Ainsi que la visite de d'une fille qui cherchait un crapaud. Peu avant l'arrivé à destination, Faith passa pour leur dire de se changer et dit à Harry qu'ils auraient à parler de ce qu'il avait fait à la Gare de Londres. Quand elle fut sortit du compartiment, Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

« Je vais prier pour ne pas être dans sa maison, parce que sinon je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ce soir. »

Ils finissaient de se changer quand le train s'arrêta. Une voix leur dit de laisser leurs affaires dans le train. Les deux Garçons sortirent et entendirent une voix appeler les premières années. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix et restèrent surprit de voir un homme qui devait faire au moins le double de la taille d'un adulte normal. Ils montèrent dans les barques et se retrouvèrent avec la fille du train et le garçon au crapaud. Quand ils arrivèrent en vu du château Harry fut émerveillait. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il était enfin à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et à ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer fautes d'orthographe (majoritairement des fautes de conjugaisons. Quand j'ai relu mon premier chapitre je me serrais donner des baffes). Si il reste trop de fautes dans le chapitre précédents ou dans celui-ci je chercherais un correcteur. _

_Maintenant Réponses aux Reviews:_

_**Damelicorne: **Comme je te l'ai dis ce n'est qu'une question de point de vu. Pour ma part j'estime que du moment que les enfants ne sont ni des enfants battus ni des enfants roi, tout les systèmes éducatifs ce valent. Et le fait d'avoir des enfants ne fait pas de toi un expert en la matière car il y a autant de système éducatif que de personne. Même si je suis d'accord qu'a trois ans le système de la punition le lendemain n'est pas adapté. Cependant la seule idée que j'ai eu ait été le coin. Alors j'ai écrit un truc qui n'était pas trés réaliste. Sinon je te remercie de m'avoir écrit une review alors que tu n'aime pas ma fic._

_**Lyily: **Tu as bien deviné. Pour le reste je vais suivre la trame (Pierre Philosophale, Chambre des secrets; Evasion de se Sirius, Etc..). Mais je vais modifier pas mal de truc comme le caractère de certain des personnages et le choix d'autre. Enfin tu le verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres._

_**Eliie Evans: **Désolé pour les fautes je vais faire un effort._

_Voilà bonne lecture à tous  
_

Chapitre 2 :

Les première année entrèrent dans le château où ils virent une femme qui avait un air sévère. Elle se présenta et Harry reconnu que la description que sa sœur avait fait du professeur McGonagall était assez juste. Elle leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école et les mena ensuite vers une porte. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, ils allaient enfin savoir comment les élèves étaient répartis. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvaient aligné quatre grandes tables. Harry chercha sa sœur et la vit assise en face des jumeaux et prés d'un garçon noir avec des Dreads. Quand elle l'aperçut, sa sœur lui fit un petit signe et le montra au garçon qui était à côté de lui. Harry supposa qu'il devait s'agir de son autre ami Lee Jordan. McGonagal les mena jusque devant une grande table qui devait être la table des professeurs. Juste devant ce tenait un vieux chapeau et rapiécé. Harry et Ron se regardèrent surpris et Harry se retourna vers sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire ravis. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand le professeur leur dit qu'ils devraient mettre le chapeau sur la tête quand leur nom sera appelé. Mais après qu'elle ait dit cela une déchirure s'ouvrit et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_*Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardies et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

L'appel commença et les élèves rejoignaient les tables de leur maison. Malefoy, le jeunes du train, fut répartit à Serpentard, des que le Choixpeau eut touché sa tête. Ron murmura qu'il n'en était pas surpris. Puis le tour d'Harry arriva. Quand le professeur l'appela il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Puis des chuchotements se firent entendre pendant qu'Harry mettait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_« Te voici donc Harry Potter. Voyons dans quelle maison de je vais te mettre. Tu es d'une grande loyauté envers ceux que tu aime, tes réactions envers ta sœur nous le montre, tu aurais ta place à Poufsouffle, cependant avec ta soif de pouvoir te donnerais ta place Serdaigle si tu avais été plus sage. La façon dont tu te comporte quand tu es dans ta famille, nous montre ta ruse, tu ferais également un bon Serpentard… »_

_« Pas Serpentard, s'il te plaît tout mais pas Serpentard. »_ Pensa très fort Harry.

_« Tu as l'air sur de toi, même si je me demande si ce ne serait pas la maison qui te correspondrais le mieux. »_ Continua le Choixpeau dans sa tête.

_« S'il te plaît pas Serpentard, je suis prés à aller n'importe où du moment que ce n'est pas Serpentard. »_

_« Tu as du courage jeune Potter. Tu es prés à aller dans une maison qui ne te convient pas plutôt que dans cette maison. Et cela s'ajoute au courage que tu as déjà en toi. Tu as raison tu seras mieux à… »_

« GRIFFONDOR » Cria le Choixpeau.

La table des Gryffondor, explosa en applaudissements, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre sa sœur, qui c'était poussé pour lui faire une place près d'elle. Elle le serra contre lui et le félicita pour sa répartition tout en lui demandant pourquoi le Choixpeau avait été si long à décider de sa maison. Pour toute réponse Harry ce contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, qui la fit soupirer d'agacement. Cet agacement perdura pendant le reste de la répartition même si elle réserva le même accueil à Ron qu'à Harry quand il rejoignit leur table. A la fin de la répartition le directeur se leva et dit :

« Bienvenue à tout les nouveaux, et bon retour à nos anciens élèves. Avant de commencer le succulent festin de début d'année, nos première année doivent savoir, que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Certains de nos anciens élèves feraient bien de s'en rappeler aussi. La magie est toujours interdite dans les couloirs de l'école et encore une fois, les nouveaux ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin qu'on le leur dise. Dans un autre registre le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est interdit à tous les élèves cette année. Les conséquences d'une désobéissance pourraient être funestes. Maintenant bonne appétit à tous. »

Il tapa dans ses mains est les plats se remplirent de nourritures. Faith jeta un regard à son frère qui regardait toujours dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Elle soupira, elle aurait pu lui en vouloir pour ce qui c'était passé à Londres. Sur le moment elle c'était senti trahit. Et la conversation qui en avait découlé avait été pénible. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Remus et elle avait abrégé la conversation avec lui à cause du départ du train. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que partit remise. Pourtant en regardant son frère, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. De plus il semblait toujours savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il savait cerner très rapidement les gens et la plus part du temps il avait raison. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance par rapport à cela. C'est pourquoi le fait qu'il regarde la table des professeurs de cette façon l'intriguait. Elle allait lui demander quand il porta la main à son front en étouffant une plainte douloureuse. Inquiète elle lui demanda :

« Harry qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice quand j'ai regardé les deux professeurs là » Dit Harry en montrant un homme avec de long cheveux noirs et gras et un autre avec un turban sur la tête.

« Se sont les professeurs Rogue qui enseigne les potions et Quirell le Prof de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal). » Fit Faith.

« On verra bien, ce n'est peut être rien. » Fit Harry en s'intéressant pour la première fois au banquet.

Pendant le repas il fit la connaissance des autres première année de sa maison. Tout d'abord la fille qui chercher le crapaud, s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle était fille de Moldu. En l'écoutant parler des cours et de Poudlard on aurait pu se dire que cette fille ne pensait qu'à ses cours et à rien d'autre. Pourtant Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose et décida de creuser un peu plus. Prés d'elle se trouvait le propriétaire du crapaud perdu. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat et était fils de sorcier. Tout comme pour Hermione il sentait qu'il y avait plus à découvrir que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pour ses deux personnes Harry avait décidé de mieux les connaître. Comme pour Malefoy, il se disait qu'en cherchant bien il trouverait quelque chose qui ne soit pas pourris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentard, puis se re-concentra sur la conversation des autres première année. Seamus expliquait la réaction de son père quand il avait apprit que la femme qu'il venait d'épouser était une sorcière. Puis il écouta Dean expliquer la réaction de ses parents en apprenant qu'il était sorcier (il était lui aussi issus de Moldu).

Le repas finit Percy, rassembla les première année pour leur montrer le chemin. Harry en jetant un regard derrière lui vit Faith donner une tape sur le bras de Lee. Alors que celui-ci éclatait de rire. Harry sourit en regardant sa grande sœur, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse et détendu, que maintenant qu'elle était avec ses amis. Il se retourna vers Ron et lui dit :

« J'ai un truc à te dire. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance. J'ai ce que ma sœur appelle un don, j'arrive à cerner rapidement les gens et je sais quand se qu'ils montrent n'est que de l'apparence. Et j'ai ressentit ça pour trois personnes aujourd'hui. Les deux premières que je vais te citer ne te dérangeront pas trop, vu que se sont des Griffondors. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger et de Neville Londubat. Cependant l'autre est un Serpentard, Dago Malefoy. Je connais la réputation des Malefoy grâce à Faith, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette impression de la tête. »

« Je le savais. Mes frères en ont parlé entre eux. Ta sœur leur avait parlé. Cependant j'ai du mal à croire qu'un Malefoy puisse être quelqu'un de bien. » Fit Ron sceptique.

« On verra bien. Tiens je crois que nous sommes arrivés. »

En effet Percy s'était arrêté devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame en rose. Percy se retourna devant les première année en disant :

« Le portrait de la grosse dame garde l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne vous laissera entrer qu'en échange du mot de passe. Ce dernier change régulièrement donc ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il se retourna vers le portrait et dit :

« Caput Draconis. »

Le portrait pivota et les nouveaux Griffondors entrèrent dans ** une salle ronde, accueillante et remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.**. Puis Percy leur indiqua la direction des dortoirs, l'escalier de droite pour les garçons et celui de gauche pour les filles. Harry se retourna vers sa sœur qui se trouvait près de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Elle lui parler avec Hermione Granger, mais s'interrompu en l'apercevant. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, pendant que les autres garçons de première année montaient au dortoir. Faith prit son frère dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne nuit en lui disant que la conversation attendrait le lendemain. Il lui sourit et monta jusqu'à la porte d'un dortoir où était marqué « Première Année ». Il entra et vit que Ron était dans la salle de bain, que Dean et Seamus discuté chacun assis sur son lit et Neville regardait sous son lit à la recherche de son crapaud. En regardant les deux lits vides Harry vit que son lit se trouvait près de la porte, vu que ses affaires et la cage vide de sa chouette. Harry s'assis et regarda Neville ressortir de sous son lit tenant son crapaud à la main. Il regarda Harry et lui dit :

« Trevor, passe son temps à se sauver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il reste tranquille. »

« Tu veux que je demande à ma sœur s'il n'y a pas un sort qui permet de le retenir dans la chambre. » Fit Harry.

« Oui se serait sympas. »

Ron sorti et s'installa sur son lit qui se trouvaient entre celui de Harry et celui de Neville. Les cinq garçons se changèrent, se couchèrent et s'endormir rapidement. Le lendemain Neville, Harry et Ron, descendirent et croisèrent Hermione et Faith dans la salle commune. Ils descendirent tout les cinq. Pendant le trajet Ron, Hermione et Neville discutèrent de chose et d'autre pendant que Faith et Harry revenait sur ce qui c'était passé à la gare. Cette discussion finit en dispute quand Harry dit qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux que Faith aille chez son parrain pendant l'été. Cette dernière partie rejoindre Lee et les jumeaux, qui étaient déjà là , de mauvaise humeur. Harry lui alla s'assoir avec les autres première année. Bien que triste de la réaction de sa sœur, Harry discuta avec Neville et Hermione, mais quand Hermione commença à parler des cours Harry lui dit :

« Tu sais on ne les a pas encore commencé. Et ma sœur ma dit que certain cours étaient assez dur au début. Alors j'ai une idée, on aura certainement des facilité dans différentes matières. Même si je me doute qu'Hermione elle, doit avoir lu tous ses livres. Donc pour en revenir à mon idée, je pense que l'on devrait s'entraider pour les devoirs. Mais qu'à côté de cela, il faut aussi que l'on pense à s'amuser. Je propose de faire comme les jumeaux et ma sœur. Mais en ne se faisant pas prendre, comme ça on va en plus réviser nos cours en les mettant en pratique. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Mais si on se fait prendre, on risque de faire perdre des points à Griffondor. » Fit Hermione inquiète.

« C'est pourquoi je propose que l'on s'entre aide, pour pouvoir gagner le maximum de point à Griffondor, au cas où les premières fois on ne soit pas assez prudent. » Fit Harry.

« D'accord je marche avec toi, si tu me promets que tu feras en sorte que l'on se fasse prendre le moins possible et que l'on travail sérieusement pour les cours et les devoirs. » Fit Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cependant je pense que je ne serais pas aussi à cheval sur les cors que tu le semble l'être. » Fit Harry en lui souriant. Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ron il leur demanda :

« Et vous ? Vous êtes des notre ? »

« Tu sais Harry je ne suis pas très doué en sorcellerie et j'ai peur de vous gêner. » Fit Neville tristement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Neville. Et puis même si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu pourras progresser. Mais moi je vous suis. » Fit Ron.

« Oui Neville, Ron à raison. Et puis je t'aiderai, et les gars aussi. Allez dis oui. » Fit Hermione.

« D'accord je vous suis. » Fit Neville.

« Super, maintenant il faut que l'on se trouve un nom. Comme cela on pourra revendiquer sans que l'on sache que c'est nous. Et pour éviter que d'autres personnes se fassent punir par notre faute. Sachant que sinon les jumeaux risques de se faire attraper et donc Griffondor risque de perdre des points ce que nous voulons éviter. » Fit Harry.

« OK. Il va falloir y réfléchir avant de se lancer dans cette aventure. » Fit Ron en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre._

Chapitre 3 : Premiers Cours

La première semaine se passa relativement calmement, même si les quatre jeunes avaient du mal à se retrouver dans le château. Faith avait décidé de ne pas aider son frère à se retrouver dans le château, car s'il était assez âgé pour se débrouiller seul l'été, il pourrait se débrouiller pour retrouver son chemin dans le château. De plus les cours était assez dur à suivre, mais comme l'avait prédit Harry, le jeudi soir chacun avait développé une facilité dans certaine matière. Ou du moins une compréhension du cours plus grande que celle des autres. En effet si Hermione semblait avoir réponse à chaque question des professeurs, les trois autres dans au moins une matière pouvaient également répondre. En effet Harry, avait de bonne connaissance en DCFM (il lisait les livres de sa sœur en cachette quand elle revenait pour l'été), Neville avait de grandes connaissances en Botanique et Ron avait surpris les autres en répondant au Professeur Flitwick. Il leur expliqua qu'il y avait de nombreux livres de sortilèges chez lui et qu'il en lisait en cachette quand il n'y avait que lui et sa sœur à la maison. Il leur fit cependant promettre de ne pas le dire à ces frères.

Ce vendredi matin alors que les quatre jeunes était tranquillement assis à leur table pour le petit déjeuner, quatre troisième année vinrent s'installer près d'eux, alors qu'ils discutaient de leur projet. Faith sourit au regard que lui lança son frère et lui dit :

« On vous dérange ? »

« Tu boude depuis une semaine, alors que j'essaye de te parler. Et maintenant que je suis tranquillement entrain de parler avec mes amis tu viens me voir. Alors oui tu me dérange. » Répondit son frère avec agacement.

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, Harry. » Répondit George.

« Et en quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez cours de potion avec les serpentards, et nous pensons qu'avant de les rencontrer, le prof comme les serpents, il faut que l'on vous parle. » Répondit Lee.

« Comment vous savez que l'on cours de potion aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« On a demandé à Percy en lui disant que c'était pour vous éviter de faire perdre trop de point à Gryffondor à cause de Neville et de sa maladresse. » Répondit Faith en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse à Neville.

« Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. » Fit remarquer Fred.

« Bref pour en revenir a ce que je disais il faut que je vous prévienne, que le professeur Rogue cherchera tout les prétextes pour vous retirer des points. De plus certain serpentard vont faire un peu trop. Ce qui montrera qu'ils font semblant. Certains de notre année sont comme cela, et on est amis avec eux et on leurs à demandé de rechercher ceux de votre année. Et ils sont deux, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. » Dit Faith.

«Tu veux en venir où là ? » Demanda Harry

« Qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à Rogue et qu'il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à ce que peuvent te dire ses deux personnes. Nos contacts à Serpentard vont leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance. Mais pour cela il faut que vous promettiez de ne pas les vendre. Ils doivent se fondre dans la masse entre autre pour leurs parents. Du moins pour les premières années. Donc il faut que vous acceptiez d'apprendre à les connaître, mais en cachette au début pour les protéger. » Dit Faith.

« Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que l'on fasse semblant de répondre au pic qu'ils vont faire semblant de nous envoyer. C'est bien cela. » demanda Neville sceptique.

Faith regarda vers la table des Serpentards où deux jeunes se levèrent, pour rejoindre les griffondors. Le garçon regarda Faith avec un sourire qui ne plut pas à Harry, qui se rembrunit. Et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand il le vit prendre la main de sa sœur. Mais il se recomposa un visage neutre (faculté apprise chez les Durlsey) et répondit à son salut. Faith se tourna vers le serpentard qui lui dit :

« Ils sont d'accord pour les rencontrer ce soir à la tour d'astronomie. »

« Bien je pense que nous devrions aller en cour. » Fit Hermione en voyant les serpentard de son année se lever.

Ron attrapa Harry par le bras et le traina derrière lui pendant qu'il regardait le copain de sa sœur avec un regard mauvais. Neville lui sourit en suivant le mouvement. Pendant qu'ils allaient vers les cachots Harry n'arrêtait pas de râler, Hermione en eut marre et se retourna et dit :

« Tu vas arrêter. Ta sœur peut faire ce qu'elle veut non. Tu as toi-même dis qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille vivre avec son parrain. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, il va me prendre ma sœur. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus voir mon oncle lui taper dessus que je veux que ma sœur ne s'intéresse plus à moi. » Fit Harry tristement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne pense pas qu'elle va t'oublier. Tu ne la laisseras pas faire. » Fit Ron en souriant.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre les serpentard qui attendaient devant la porte du cachot, qui était la salle de cours du maître des potions, les regardèrent avec mépris et Malefoy les regarda et dit à Harry :

« En plus d'un Weasley tu traîne avec une Sang de Bourbe et un cracmol. C'est pitoyable, tu vas mal finir Potter. »

Mais avant qu'Harry ou les autres ne puissent répondre la porte du cachot, et le professeur aux cheveux gras que Faith lui avait montré leur fit signe d'entrer. Quand tout le monde fut assis il se mit à parler d'une voix calme. Cependant malgré le calme de sa voix, tout le monde pu comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucun désordre dans sa classe. Les quatre jeunes échangèrent un regard en sachant qu'ils auraient du mal pendant se cours. Comme pour leur donner raison Rogue fit l'appel et se tourna vers Harry en lui disant :

« Bien maintenant Potter, voyons voir si vous méritez votre célébrité. Pouvez vous me dire ce que j'obtiens en en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise. »

Harry essaya de se rappeler de ce que sa sœur lui avait fait lire avant la rentrée, pour le préparer à la rentrée scolaire. Puis il se rappela quelque chose et dit :

« On obtient un somnifère puissant que l'on appelle la goutte de mort vivant, Professeur. » Répondit Harry.

« Bien Potter je vois que votre sœur est passé par là. De ce fait votre réponse n'a aucune valeur, donc j'enlève 10 points à Gryffodor. » Fit le maître des potions d'un air satisfait.

Cette réplique fit râler les Gryffondors, qui se turent quand le professeur fit remarquer que s'il entendait encore le moindre son leur maison perdrait encore plus de points. Le reste du cours se passa calmement en dehors d'un problème avec Neville qui aurait fait fondre son chaudron sans l'intervention d'Hermione. Ce qui valut encore des points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Dans l'après midi le cours que Harry redoutait le plus arriva. En effets le cours de vole sur des balais devait avoir lieu dans l'après midi. Dans leurs de midi Neville avait reçut de sa Grand-mère un rappeltout. Le cours arriva finalement, et tous les élèves de première année se trouvaient alignés devant les balais. Madame Bibine les regarda et dit :

« Bien maintenant vous allez tous dire debout. Je passerais vous voir pour corriger les vos positions sur vos balais. Bien maintenant allez-y. »

Les élèves firent ce qui leurs avait été demandé. Mais les résultats furent différents et plutôt décevant pour les élèves. En effet si le balai d'Harry lui sauta dans la main, celui de Ron ne fit qu'un tour sur lui-même et ceux de Neville et Hermione ne bougèrent même pas. Quand tout les élèves eurent enfin le balai dans les mains, Madame Bibine passèrent dans les rangs en demandant aux élèves de chevaucher leur balai, puis corrigeait la position des élèves. Elle retourna devant les élèves et dit :

« Bon maintenant que vous tenez tous vos balais de façon correct, vous allez attendre le coup de sifflet puis vous taperez fort le sol pour décoller. Vous monterez de quelques mètres puis vous redescendrez en douceur. Bien maintenant, vous êtes prêt et … »

A ce moment là Neville tapa son pied par terre, à cause de son énervement et s'envola rapidement. Sous le regard effrayait de ses camarades Neville lâcha son balai et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Madame Bibine se précipita vers lui et en l'auscultant remarqua qu'il avait le poignet de cassé. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie en prévenant les autres que si jamais ils bougeaient ils seraient directement renvoyés. Harry se mit à discuter tranquillement avec Hermione et Ron, jusqu'au moment ou son attention fut attiré par Malefoy qui riait avec d'autres serpentards en tenant quelques choses. Harry s'approcha et dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu fait Malefoy ? »

« Je viens de trouver le rappeltout de se cracmol de Londubat. Et je vais aller le placer dans un endroit bien visible. Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi pas sur le toit. »

Là-dessus il prit son balai et décolla en tenant la boule transparente. Harry le suivit rapidement, malgré les avertissements d'Hermione. Une fois là-haut Malefoy dit à Harry :

« Je vais faire semblant de me battre avec toi pour le rappeltout. »

« OK, je vais faire comme toi. » Fit Harry.

C'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lâche accidentellement la boule de verre. Harry partit en piquet pour le rattraper. Ce qu'il fit à quelques mètres du sol. Quand soulagé il se posa au sol pour rejoindre ses amis il entendit venant de derrière lui :

« HARRY POTTER VENEZ AVEC MOI SUR LE IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Il se retourna et vit le Professeur McGonagall et son soulagement se changea en peur. Il savait qu'il risquait le renvoi. Il la suivit en espérant qu'il arriverait à se justifier.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour ma longue absence mais je n'avais pas accès à mon ordi pendant plus de temps que prévu._

_Merci pour tout ce qui me lisent et me soutiennent._

_Sinon le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas, même si certain des personnages sont à moi ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire ( je m'inspire énormément des livres de J.)._

_Bonne lecture._

_Juliana50_

Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux maraudeurs

Harry avait été très inquiet en suivant le professeur Mcgonagall, il pensait vraiment qu'il serait renvoyait, alors quand elle lui avait proposé le poste d'attrapeur, il avait vraiment était surpris. Tout comme ses amis quand il le leur avait dit. Pendant le repas du soir Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« Je pense avoir trouvé notre nom. Vu que tu voudrais faire ami ami avec des membres de chaque maison, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait ce donner comme nom les Phénix, qui est un symbole de renouveau. Donc on efface le passé de Poudlard et on repart sur de nouvelle base. »

Les trois garçons restèrent sans voix devant les explications d'Hermione, puis Harry reprit la parole :

« Dit Hermione, ça t'arrive de parler comme une personne de ans. Parce que là on à plus l'impression que tu as l'age de ma sœur voir plus. »

Les garçons se mirent à rire, mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre Faith et les jumeaux arrivèrent et s'installèrent près d'eux. Faith, donna une petite tape sur le bras de son frère et dit :

« Il fallait vraiment que tu te fasses remarquer des la première semaine. »

« Arrête Faith, ton frère vient de devenir notre coéquipier. Tu pourrais le féliciter. » Fit George.

« Le féliciter, alors qu'il a faillit ce tuer. Tu plaisante, il ne manquerait plus que ça. » Fit Faith en élevant la voix.

« Et je suis toujours là, alors ne parlez pas de moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Se toute façon Faith si tu ne viens me voir que pour me crier dessus ce n'est pas la peine. Depuis que l'on est à Poudlard tu passe ton temps à me crier dessus. J'en ai marre. »

Sur se Harry ce leva et couru ce réfugier dans sa chambre. Où il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron et Neville. Ces derniers essayèrent de le réconforter, mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Ils décidèrent de redescendre pour voir si Hermione n'avait pas une idée, ils la trouvèrent en train de crier après Faith dans la salle commune. Pour éviter que cela ne tourne mal, Neville l'attrapa par les épaules et l'emmena ce calmer près de la cheminée. Ron ce tourna vers Faith et lui dit :

« Si Harry a tout dit à ton parrain, c'est pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point ce que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont fait l'a marqué. Il en fait des cauchemars. Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte mais c'est comme ça. De plus il a peur de te perdre. Alors la façon de laquelle tu réagis en se moment le fait souffrir. Et pour la réunion avec les serpentards tu peux remettre cela à plus tard parce que ton frère n'est pas en états de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment. »

Puis il parti rejoindre Hermione et Neville pour savoir quoi faire pour aider Harry. Puis se souvenant de quelques choses. Il alla demander quelques choses à Percy concernant certains points du règlement intérieur de l'école, sur l'entraide entre maison. Si Harry voulait rassembler les membres de différentes maisons cela pourrait être utile. Le lendemain les garçons réussir à tirer Harry du lit pour descendre manger. En arrivant dans la grande salle ils repérèrent Hermione qui c'était assise le plus loin possible de Lee et des Jumeaux. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre. Cependant à peine assis ils furent rejoint par Fred qui vint leur dire que la réunion avait été reporté à cet après midi, juste après le déjeuner, vu que l'on était en Week-end. Ils dirent qu'ils seraient là et se mirent à manger. Vers la fin du petit-déjeuner Hermione proposa qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des idées pour leur première blague, en lisant des livres contenant des sortilèges simple, des plantes, où des potions réalisables avec leur niveau. De plus en ne cherchant pas dans des livres trop évolué ils n'attireraient pas l'attention. Elle avait proposé cela pour changer les idées d'Harry. Cependant Neville dit :

« J'ai déjà une idée pour notre première blague. Mais tu as raison je pense qu'il faudrait vérifier quelque petite chose à la bibliothèque. Et comme cela on pourra trouver un moyen de signer notre méfait. »

« Moi j'ai une idée. On pourra commencer par faire une illusion. J'ai déjà réussi à en faire une. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le texte. » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu sais que si on se limite à une illusion, les prof risque de se douter que se son des première année qui ont fait le coup. » dit Ron sceptique.

« Non car nous avons commencé les cours il y a une semaine. Et j'ai vu l'illusion d'Hermione et on ne dirait pas une illusion de première année. » Fit Harry en retrouvant le sourire.

Hermione, Ron et Neville se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient réussi à faire sourire Harry. Ils finirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner et se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers la bibliothèque. En passant près de sa sœur Harry jeta un discret coup d'œil vers celle-ci, qui baissa la tête vers son petit-déjeuner. Harry s'arrêta pour la regarder, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Il se tourna vers Fred qui lui fit signe de partir. C'est un Harry démoralisait qui rejoignit ces amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte de la grande salle. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Neville les guida vers la section consacré à la botanique. Il trouva rapidement le livre qu'il cherchait et dit :

« J'ai toujours aimé les plantes et un de mes grand oncle m'offrait des livres dessus en cachette parce que ma grand-mère n'aime pas trop que je me penche de trop sur cette matière, elle dit que la botanique et les sortilèges ne sont pas des matières qui sont digne d'intérêt. Enfin bref, un de ses livres est le même que celui là et dedans on parle d'une plante, qui peut provoquer de forte démangeaisons si elle est prise en en infusion. Mais ce qui est le mieux c'est qu'une fois infusé on peut la mélanger à n'importe quelle boisson, elle sera inodore et sans goût. De plus il y a un antidote. Donc on pourra boire la boisson infecté sans que cela ne nous touche. De plus on peut cacher cet antidote dans certain aliment pour éviter que cela ne nous tombe dessus. Et ce qui est encore mieux c'est que l'antidote ce trouve dans les tiges de la même plante que les feuilles qui servent pour l'infusion et que cette plante ce trouve dans la forêt interdite. »

« Comment tu sais tout cela, Neville. » Fit Ron surprit.

« Je te l'ai dit la botanique me passionne et quand on a commencé à parler de faire des blagues, je me suis rappelé de cette plante et je me suis renseigné sur les endroits où elle poussait. Et en regardant les conditions que la plante poussait j'ai remarqué qu'elle poussait au pied d'un arbre qui se trouve dans la forêt interdite. Donc en toute logique nous trouverons cette plante dans la forêt. » Répondit Neville en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu vois que tu peux être utile, contrairement à ce que tu semble croire. Moi qui lit beaucoup, je ne connaissais pas cette plante. » Fit Hermione.

« Tu vois Neville, tu sais des choses que même notre Mademoiselle je sais tout ne sais pas. » Répondit Ron en souriant.

« Ron ne m'appelle pas comme cela. » Répondit Hermione vexée.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à discuter pendant qu'Harry et Neville continuaient à préparer la blague et à trouver un moyen de se rendre discrètement dans la forêt interdite. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Ron et Hermione continuaient à se disputait et Harry et Neville eux continuaient à sécher sur la façon de se rendre dans la forêt sans se faire pendre. Se fut Neville qui regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était leur de descendre. Il tapa sur la table et dit :

« Bon les amoureux, vous êtes très mignon mais il est l'heure de manger et je vous rappelle que l'on a rendez-vous avec les serpents après manger. »

Harry eut un petit sourire quand il vit la tête de Ron et Hermione, mais c'est surtout à cause de la réaction de Neville. Ce dernier n'aurait pas osé faire ce genre de chose il y a une semaine. Cette semaine l'avait métamorphosé, même si en présence des autres il restait discret et effacé, quand ils étaient tout les quatre, il devenait un garçon plein de malice. Harry et Neville se levèrent et furent rapidement suivit par Ron et Hermione boudant, à cause de la phrase de Neville. Ils s'installèrent pas très loin de Faith, Lee et les jumeaux. Harry s'appliqua à ignorer sa sœur, alors que Neville, Ron et Hermione eux remarquèrent que cette dernière ne faisait que jeter des regards vers son frère avant de regarder une lettre qu'elle avait du recevoir le matin, ils remarquèrent aussi ses yeux rouges. De plus en jetant un regard vers la table des serpentards ils virent que les amis de leurs aînés semblaient préoccupés comme Lee et les jumeaux qui essayaient de faire réagir Faith. Ils échangèrent un regard surprit, puis Ron sembla comprendre quelque chose et donna un coup de coude à Harry qui se trouvait près de lui. Ce dernier leva la tête vers son ami qui lui montra sa sœur. Harry poussa un soupir et dit :

« Je suppose que Remus ne veux plus la laisser repartir chez les Dursley et que la lettre est sa réponse définitive vient surement d'arriver. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est de mauvaise humeur depuis la rentrée. »

« Tu as fait ça pour elle Harry. Elle finira par comprendre. J'ai entendu les jumeaux et Percy parler d'elle depuis trois ans. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle à subit, mais les traces qu'elle avait en arrivant à chaque rentrée, et certaine de ses réactions devant Rogue, parle pour elle. Mes parents ont tout fait pour qu'elle vienne passer les vacances à la maison, mais elle ne voulait pas te laisser seul avec eux. Ils ont même contacté Remus pour y arriver. »

« Tu veux dire que Remus le savait ? » Demanda Harry surpris.

« Il s'en doutait et tu as donné la preuve de ce qui se passait. Je pense qu'il a fait une demande pour vous deux, mais je pense qu'il ne l'a reçut que pour elle. » Fit Ron.

A ce moment là les serpentards de la réunion se levèrent tout comme les troisième année concernés. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se levèrent et sortirent quelques minutes après. Ils retrouvèrent leurs aînés qui les attendaient devant la porte. Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur qui d'abord surprise lui rendit ensuite son étreinte sous le sourire de leurs amis respectifs. Puis ils se mirent en route vers la tour d'astronomie. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent que les deux troisième année de serpentard essayaient de rassurer les première année. Harry jeta un regard à ses amis puis s'avança vers les deux serpents de son année et dit :

« Il parait que vous voulez vous faire des amis dans d'autre maison. Ca tombe bien mes amis et moi aussi. Voici Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger. Moi je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter, mais je vais le faire quand même je suis Harry Potter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Arrête de prendre la grosse tête p'tit frère. » Fit Faith en souriant.

Les serpentards de troisième année sourire et les deux première année semblèrent se détendre. Ce fut Zabini qui prit la parole et qui dit :

« Moi aussi je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Blaise Zabini et voici Drago Malefoy. »

Puis les troisième année se présentèrent à leur tour, Harry apprit que le garçon qui collait un peu trop sa sœur à son goût s'appelait Henry Lewis et que la fille s'appelait Dawn Matthews. Pendant que les trois aînés parlaient de leur cours, les trois plus jeunes apprirent à faire plus ample connaissance. Les rouges et ors apprirent que Blaise et Drago, avaient envie d'animer un peu l'école qu'ils trouvaient un peu calme. Les quatre autres leurs proposèrent d'intégrer leurs groupe, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, cependant pour garantir le secret sur leurs relations ils décidèrent de se trouvaient des surnoms. C'est à ce moment là que les trois plus grands entrèrent dans la discussion par l'intermédiaire de Faith qui dit :

« Pour mon frère c'est tout trouvé, Grosse tête ça marchera très bien. »

« Faith mêle toi de tes affaires. » Fit Harry faussement vexé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère adoré. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir mettre fin à cette réunion. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un puisse se douter que Draco et Blaise sont avec nous. » Fit Faith en souriant à son frère.

« Très bien, les garçons vous allez dans le parc. Nous nous y rendrons dans cinq minutes et nous nous ignorerons. » Dit Henry avant que Harry ne puisse répondre à sa sœur.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais mais se retint de tout commentaire, pour éviter une nouvelle dispute avec sa sœur. Neville qui se trouvait près de lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir et regarda les serpentards de première année sortirent. Comme l'avait dit Henry ils suivirent cinq minutes après et ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible des deux autres après leur avoir repéré.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews. Merci de me lire et de m'encourager. _

_Désolé du délais, mais je préfère prendre mon temps et faire que les chapitres soient le mieux possible. D'ailleurs je tiens à redire que je n'ai pas de re-lecteur, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis ouverte au proposition. Sinon comme vous le savez les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rolling, en dehors de des serpentards et de Faith Potter. De même que la majorité de l'histoire n'est pas à moi, vu que je m'appuie énormément sur les livres pour écrire cette histoire. _

_Bonne Lecture à tous_

_Juliana50 _

Chapitre 5 : Les Phénix en préparation.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent les quatre Griffondors et les deux serpentards continuèrent à se voir en cachette. Ils avaient trouvé une salle vide, dans laquelle ils pouvaient se retrouver et réfléchir à leur surnom. Ils avaient décidé de repousser leur blague jusqu'à Halloween, pour faire une entrée fracassante dans la vie de l'école. Leur recherche de surnoms avançait pendant ce temps. Ils avaient trouvé les surnoms d'Harry et Draco en premier. Ces surnoms étaient apparus pendant une joute verbale improvisée avant le cours de potion. Harry avait traité Draco de sale Serpent et ce dernier avait répliqué en le traitant de salle griffy. Par commodité et pour éviter les gaffes pendant ces joutes où les deux principaux protagonistes étaient Harry et Draco, c'est deux Surnoms, Griffy et Serpent furent adoptés. Neville lui avait trouvé le surnom d'Hermione en regardant un livre sur les chouettes, c'est dernière étant le symbole de la sagesse Neville pensa tout de suite à Hermione. Il proposa Plumedrue en référence à la chouette et à ses cheveux touffus. Même si Harry tiqua à se surnom lui rappelant le surnom de son père, ce dernier fut adopté. Suivant l'exemple de Neville les autres se mirent à regarder le symbolisme des animaux. En regardant uniquement dans les animaux appartenant au monde moldu ils trouvèrent que Neville ressemblait au chien de par sa loyauté, Ron à la loutre en référence à son caractère amical, serviable, Hardi et enjoué. Enfin pour Blaise il se rapprocha du singe pour sa ruse, sa souplesse et son agilité. A partir de ce moment là ils se mirent à chercher des caractéristiques pour trouver leur surnom. En parallèle Harry et Ron essayaient de savoir si une blague de la part de leurs aînés est prévue. Ils veulent surtout savoir si cette dernière est prévue pour Halloween et dans ce cas faire en sorte qu'ils la fassent plutôt pour ne pas que les deux blagues se fassent le même jour. Cependant au bout de quelque temps Faith fini par avoir des soupçons sur les interrogations régulières de son frère. Un soir elle alla le voir alors qu'ils faisaient ses devoirs avec ses amis de gryffondor. Elle lui demanda de le suivre, ce qui le surprit car elle ne cherchait que très rarement à être seul avec lui à la grande tristesse de ce dernier, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir sa grande sœur rien que pour lui. Il la suivit dans le parc, ils allèrent jusqu'au lac et s'assirent près de celui-ci. Faith ce tourna vers son frère, qui regardait vers le lac, elle sourit et lui dit :

« Alors tu te plait à Poudlard ? »

« Je pensais que ce serait différents. »

« En quoi ? »

« Je pensais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma grande sœur. Mais je me suis fait des amis et je comprends pourquoi tu te plais tant ici. »

« Je sais que je passe peu de temps avec toi, mais je veux que tu te fasse à l'idée que l'on ne se verra plus pendant le vacances. Remus ne veut pas que je retourne chez les Dursley. Il a fait en sorte d'avoir ma garde jusqu'à ma majorité. »

« Justement on devrait profiter du temps que l'on a ensemble. C'est ce que l'on faisait avant quand tu partais pour l'année scolaire. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour parler de ça. » Répondit Harry en regardant obstinément le lac, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la conversation.

Faith soupira et continua en regardant elle aussi le lac :

« Non ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de te demander comment tu te sens à Poudlard. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, à la tristesse de sa sœur, qui ce demandait comment en à peine un mois, les relations entre son frère et elle avaient pu se dégrader de cette façon, même si certaines réflexions que Harry avaient faite devant Henry, lui montrait que ça relation avec le serpentard ne lui plaisait pas. Elle soupira et continua :

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi avec Ron vous nous posez tant de questions concernant la première blague que nous voulons faire cette année. »

Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire et lui dit :

« Je te fais confiance, tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, même à Henry. »

Faith surprit par se changement d'attitude de son frère, le regarda quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Je te le promets, mais tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité. »

« Avec les autres nous voudrions faire une farce le jour d'Halloween. Mais pour que cela frappe les esprits, il faudrait que vous n'en fassiez pas une le même jour. On voudrait entrer dans l'imagination de l'école et pour cela une blague unique le jour d'Halloween nous semble importante. »

« D'accord, je m'arrangerais pour que la blague se fasse avant. Mais posait moins de questions les autres commence à se poser des questions. » Répondit Faith qui était contente que malgré la distance qui c'était installé entre eux Harry lui fasse encore assez confiance pour lui confier ce genre de chose.

« Je suis content de t'avoir parlé, mais je dois finir un devoir de potion pour demain et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer encore plus les foudres de Rogue. Il enlève déjà assez de points juste parce que je me présente en cours alors ce n'est pas la peine de lui donner d'autre raison. » Fit Harry toujours souriant.

« Bonne idée, je vais même te donner un coup de main. Car quitte à ce que tu perdes des points, autant les perdre pour une bonne note. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« D'accord. » Fit Harry heureux de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa sœur dans la salle commune. Chose qui n'arrivait que très peu, en raison des activités de chacun, des devoirs et de leurs amis respectifs.

Ils retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor, en discutant des cours de potion. En effet le professeur Rogue semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à Harry et par conséquence à ses amis connu, c'est-à-dire les gryffondors. En particulier à Neville qui était malheureusement le plus mauvais du groupe en potion, malgré l'aide dont il bénéficie par ses amis, y comprit les serpentards en particulier Draco qui se révélait aussi doué en potion qu'Hermione. Ces deux là étaient en effet les meilleurs élèves de potions des première année. Cependant le fait que Neville ait peur de Rogue n'aidait pas car il était capable de comprendre et de faire ses devoirs de potion, alors qu'il était incapable de faire une potion de façon correcte en cours, ce qui finissait généralement par de nouvelle moquerie de la part des serpentards et de Rogue ainsi que de point en moins pour Gryffondor. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Harry et Faith se mirent sur une table à part pour faire leur devoir sous le regard attendrit de leurs amis. Ces derniers étant conscients de la tristesse de leurs amis, à cause de la distance qui c'était installé depuis la rentrée des classes. Les voir tout les deux passer du temps ensemble leur faisaient toujours plaisir, car tous savaient à quel point ils étaient proche autrefois.

Deux jours après cette scène les six amis se retrouvèrent dans leur salle. Ce jour là Harry révéla quelques chose que ça sœur lui avait dit :

« Faith m'a parlé d'une salle qui se trouvait derrière un tableau et dans laquelle il faut un mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer. Elle et ses amis n'en n'ont pas l'utilité et ils nous proposent de nous y installer. Je suis allé faire un tour et j'ai parlé avec le tableau et j'ai réussi à l'amadouer pour qu'il ne nous vende pas. Il s'agit du tableau qui est prés de la statue de la sorcière borne et de se fait est assez isolé pour que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre. Donc si cela vous intéresse on peut y aller en deux groupes tout de suite. »

La proposition des troisième année fut approuvé et ils se retrouvèrent peut de temps après devant la statue de la sorcière borne. Harry les mena jusqu'à un tableau représentant un homme qui regardait une cape avec adoration. Harry le salua et lui donna le mot de passe en lui montrant ses amis pour que le tableau les reconnaisse et ne crée pas de problème. Le mot de passe surprit énormément les jeunes qui avaient grandit dans des familles sorcières. En effet, le mot de passe était « reliques de la mort ». Cependant à ce moment là personne ne dit rien, après tout ce n'était qu'un mot de passe et tous savaient, de par les mots de passe des salles communes de leurs maisons, que ces derniers pouvaient être un peu farfelus. C'est dans cette salle qu'ils mirent au point les détails de leur première blague. Mais ils choisirent également les derniers surnoms du groupe, car après Serpent et Griffy. Ils nommèrent Blaise Agilor, Ron Roulou et Neville Filor. Et ceux en rapport avec leur animal et leur physique pour Ron et Neville, alors que pour Blaise il s'agissait de son animal et de sa couleur préféré. Et cela pour que l'on ne sache pas de qui il s'agissait, par rapport à des ressemblances physiques. Le temps passa rapidement et ils durent se mettre à la recherche de l'élément de base de leur blague. La plante que Neville avait proposée, se trouvant dans la forêt interdite, ils mirent en place une expédition en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre. Cependant Neville mis à jour encore un nouveau problème. La plante devra être ramasser peu avant la mise en infusion donc il faudra aller la chercher au mois d'Octobre alors qu'à cette période de l'année il commence à faire froid de plus qu'il faudra aller dans la forêt de nuit pour limiter les risques de se faire prendre. Pendant ce temps ils se firent le plus irréprochable en cours et en gagnant le plus de point possible au cas où ils se feraient prendre. Un midi, alors que Harry relisait ses cours de DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal) Hermione se pencha vers eux et en regardant autour d'eux pour être sur que l'on ne l'entende pas, elle dit :

« Il faudrait trouver une excuse si on se fait prendre. Vous savez pour expliquer la présence d'Agilor et de Serpent avec nous. »

« Vous pourrez discuter de cela avec eux se soir, parce que moi je ne suis pas disponible et il faudrait que se soit rapidement réglez. » fit Harry en levant la tête ses cours.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas là se soir ? » demanda Neville surprit.

« J'ai mon entraînement, et le premier match est pour bientôt, alors je risque de rentrer tard Olivier est devenu intenable. Une chance qu'Hermione m'ait forcé à m'avancer dans mes devoirs, j'ai entraînement tout les soirs cette semaine et en plus il dur plus. » Fit Harry de façon désolé.

A se moment là les jumeaux passèrent derrière eux avec Faith et Lee. Faith s'arrêta pour frotter la tête de son frère qui ronchonna en essayant de se recoiffer. Malgré l'inutilité de cette manœuvre bien entendu. La journée ce passa trop rapidement pour Harry qui parti démoralisé vers le stade pour son entraînement. Olivier le fit chercher le vif d'or pendant plus de deux heures en lui faisant éviter les cognards que Fred lui lançait. L'humeur d'Harry fut encore plus morose quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Cependant Harry eut une bonne surprise en rentrant dans la salle commune, car Faith l'attendait avec une serviette et elle lui mit sur les épaules et le traina prés du feu. Les jumeaux suivirent en disant :

« Dit donc Faith il y a du favoritisme. Nous nous n'avons jamais eu le droit à ce genre de traitement. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit- frère malade, parce que Olivier est obsédé par ce match à la noix. » Répondit Faith en frictionnant Harry qui lui se réchauffé doucement.

Quand il fut un peu réchauffé, Harry monta prendre une douche pour finir de ce réchauffé. Pendant cette douche il pensa à ce qui allait se passer dans les semaines à venir. A la fin de la semaine le premier match des Gryffondor. Puis la semaine d'après verrait leur expédition dans la forêt interdite pour la plante et à finalisé le plan de la blague.

_Désolé pour ceux qui voulait de l'action, mais le prochain chapitre comportera un peu plus d'action vu promis, étant donné que le premier match de quidditch et le jour d'Halloween._

_Merci_

_Juliana50_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde. Je suis désolé pour le temps que je met à poster mes chapitres, mais je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant. Cependant je continuerai à écrire cette fic même si je mets plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres._

_Comme d'habitude la majorité des perso et de l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

_Merci à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs et Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6 : Premier match, ballade en forêt et chien à trois têtes.

Ce matin là Harry mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il était sensé se lever si tôt un samedi. Puis le fait que ce matin était le premier match de son équipe lui revint en mémoire. Se croyant en retard à cause du silence qui régné dans le dortoir Harry ce cru en retard. Il se leva précipitamment avant de se rendre compte que ses camarades de dortoir était encore endormi. Il soupira, mais sachant que maintenant qu'il se rappelait le match il ne pourrait se rendormir il alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et descendit dans la salle commune avec un livre qu'Hermione lui avait trouvé sur la DCFM à la bibliothèque. Peu de temps après Harry entendit du bruit venant des l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il leva la tête et aperçu sa sœur qui venait vers lui. Il lui sourit et lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Je me lève tôt tout les matins de match, pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, car en cas de victoire on ne peut pas travailler du week-end et je commence le lundi matin par potion cette année. Et toi ? » Fit Faith en souriant.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Donc je suis descendu pour lire car mes devoirs sont faits grâce à Hermione. » Fit Harry ironique, en notant cependant de remercier Hermione dans un coin de sa tête.

Peu de temps après ses amis arrivèrent et avec l'aide de Faith ils le traînèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour essayer de le faire manger quelque chose. Harry jouait avec un toast depuis cinq minutes quand ses coéquipiers entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient tous très pale quand, et s'installèrent près de Faith. Cette dernière se mit à essayer de faire manger ses camarades de classes qui se trouvaient dans l'équipe. Pendant se temps Olivier marmonnait sans cesse, ce qui finit pas agacer Faith qui lui fourra un toast dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir mais se mit à mâchonner mollement son toast. Puis il regarda sa montre et se leva en appelant l'équipe qui se leva à sa suite et le suivit jusque dans les vestiaires. Ils se changèrent en silence pendant qu'Olivier leur répétait sans cesse les stratégies misent en place pour le match, ce qui finit pas énerver tout le monde. Fred leva la tête et dit d'un ton agacé :

« C'est bon Olivier, on sait pas la peine de nous le répéter. »

« D'accord si vous le dites, mais vous avez intérêt à ce que ce match soit parfait, je vous rappel que nous jouons contre les serpentards. » Fit se dernier de la même façon.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et attendirent que le commentateur du match qui se trouvaient, être Lee Jordan. Harry était très stressé, ce que Olivier sembla remarquer puisse qu'il se tourna vers lui en lui disant :

« Stressé ? »

« Mort de trouille. »

« Moi aussi j'avais peur avant mon premier mach. »

« Et ça c'est passé comment ? »

« J'en sais rien je me suis prit un cognard après un quart d'heure et je me suis réveillé le lendemain à l'infirmerie. »

Harry le regarda avec un regard surprit. Si Olivier voulait le rassurer c'était raté. Mais il ne pu pas répliquer car à ce moment là Lee appela les gryffondors. Ils rejoignirent les Serpentards dans le milieu du terrain. Madame Bibine demanda que le match se passe dans le respect de l'adversaire, même si connaissant les Serpentards c'était mal parti. Puis elle demanda aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent même si on avait plus l'impression qu'ils essayaient de s'écraser les doigts l'un l'autre. Mme Bibine siffla le coup d'envois et les joueurs décolèrent et le match commença. Harry monta au dessus des autres joueurs pour avoir une vu d'ensemble sur le terrain.

Du côté des tribunes, Faith c'était placé prés des amis d'Harry. Il était rare qu'elle se mêle aux autres élèves pour regarder les matchs, elle les regarder de plus loin. Mais pour son frère elle avait décidé de se mettre dans les tribunes avec les autres élèves. Prés d'elle se trouvait Ron, Hermione et Neville. Un peu plus loin un première année, avait dessiné grand Lion sur une banderole. Le match était bien commencé, quand Ron se retourna furieux après avoir reçut un coup derrière la tête. Fait se retourna en même temps que les trois amis et vit Draco qui faisait semblant de s'excusé auprès de Ron. Puis les deux garçons engagèrent une pseudo-dispute, comme à leur habitude. Faith reporta son attention sur le match, son frère avait eu un match tranquille pour le moment. Il s'était contenté de faire des loopings à chaque but marqué pour griffondor. Puis tout d'un coup, il sembla perdre le contrôle de son balai. Ce denier était secoué de petit soubresaut, cependant plus le temps passé plus soubresauts étaient violent et important. Faith commençait à s'inquiéter de façon très importante, on peut même dire qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Pendant ce temps Hermione regardait les professeurs pour voir si l'un d'eux aller intervenir, mais à ce moment là elle aperçut le professeur Rogue qui ne lâchait pas Harry du regard en marmonnant. Elle fit signe à Ron qui se trouvait près d'elle et lui montra le professeur Rogue en même temps que Drago qui se trouvant derrière Ron avait capté le geste d'Hermione. Puis ce dernier la suivit quand elle parti pour déconcentrer Rogue. Ron lui prévint Neville du plan de ses amis.

Harry quand à lui ce concentrait sur le fait de rester sur son balais, même si il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir au manche. Puis dans ses efforts à se retenir il aperçut sa sœur. Ce qui lui donna du courage pour se s'accrocher, cependant ce ne fut pas suffisant et après un saut plus violent de son balai il passa par-dessus bord et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Pendant ce temps Hermione et Draco se frayèrent un chemin sous les gradins jusqu'à Rogue. Hermione qui se trouvait la plus proche enflamma la cape du professeur. Pendant que Draco faisait le guet en jetant des regards inquiet sur le terrain en apercevant Harry suspendu dans le vide. Hermione lui donna un petit coup pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fait et ils partirent chacun de son côté en essayant de passer inaperçut chose qui ne fut pas difficile vu que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain où Harry était remonté sur son balai et exécuté un piquet. Quand il se posa tout le monde retint son souffle en le voyant avoir des difficultés à respiré. Mais il cracha quelque chose dans sa main et la leva en criant qu'il l'avait eu. C'est à ce moment que tout le monde reconnu le vif d'or que Harry avait faillit avaler. Les supporters de gryffondor explosèrent de joie et Harry fut écraser par le poids de ses coéquipiers. Pendant que les serpentards eux allaient protester au prés de Mme Bibine à cause de la façon pet orthodoxes dont Harry avait « attrapé » le vif d'or.

Malgré les réclamations des Serpentards la victoire avaient été accordé à Gryffondor, après tout les règles du quidditch ne précisaient pas la partie du corps qui devait attraper le vif. De ce fait les gryffondors décidèrent de faire une fête en l'honneur de leur attrapeur de génie, comme l'avait dit les jumeaux. Pendant cette fête Harry fut attrapé par Faith qui le serra dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas recommencer à lui faire de tel frayeur. Harry lui dit qu'il allait essayer, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre, elle soupira mais se contenta de lui donner une tape sur le bras pendant que son frère repartait en riant vers ses amis. Mais en les rejoignant il arrêta de rire et en vérifia que personne qui connaissait Faith ne puisse entendre. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à cela. Si ce qu'Hermione avait laissé entendre était vrai, c'était à lui de régler cela. Ils discutèrent tout les quatre un moment des événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant le match avant de se mêler à la fête en remarquant que Lee et les jumeaux se dirigeaient vers eux et qu'un peu plus loin Faith les regardait d'un air suspect.

Le lundi suivant Harry et les autres se retrouvèrent à ce disputé avec Drago et Blaise, en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient se retrouver le soir même dans leur salle de préparation. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans leur salle à discuter de ce qui c'était passé, même si Neville et Blaise avaient du mal à croire qu'un professeur puisse s'en prendre à un élève, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus contre dire les paroles de Drago et Hermione qui étaient intervenu ce jour là. Ils décidèrent donc de surveiller Rogue et intervenir en cas de problème avec Harry et d'attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'agir. Cette proposition plus à tout le monde car cela permettait de conjuguer les différents points de vues dans le groupe. Une fois cela décidé, ils se remirent à réfléchir à leur sorti dans la forêt interdite.

Plusieurs semaines plutard ils mirent en place leur plan pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Pour limiter les risques de se faire prendre ils se séparèrent en trois groupe, qui ce retrouverais dans un endroit précis à l'entrée de la forêt. Le premier groupe était composé des deux serpentards, puis Hermione et Ron rejoindraient les deux premiers, et les deux derniers étaient Harry et Neville. L'aller se passa pour le mieux, personne ne les remarqua. Une fois tous réuni dans la forêt, ils se séparèrent de nouveaux, mais en deux groupes de trois, d'un côté Hermione, Neville et Blaise et de l'autre Harry, Ron et Drago. Ils pouvaient de ce fait plus facilement trouver la plante de Neville. Ce dernier en avait fait une description très précise de la plante rechercher et des conditions dans lesquelles elle pousse pour être sur que ce soit la bonne plante. Cependant tout en cherchant Harry restait sur ses gardes, il sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Cependant contrairement à ces inquiétudes ils eurent la chance de ne pas rencontrer de créatures ayant de mauvaises intentions. Ils restèrent en tout deux heures dans la forêt et commencèrent à perdre espoir de la retrouver avant le temps qu'ils s'étaient donné c'est-à-dire trois heures. Cependant le groupe de Harry, trouvèrent à ce moment là la plante de la blague à ce moment là. Ils en prirent le plus possible et repartirent en courant vers le lieu de rendez- vous. Ils virent que les autres n'était pas encore là et décidèrent de ce mettre à couvert dans la forêt cependant à ce moment là une voix ce fit entendre derrière eux :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les trois ? »

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent et virent le garde chasse, s'avancer à grand pas vers eux. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de jeter le paquet avec les plantes dans un coin, car dans les arbres Harry avait aperçut les autres qui se cachaient. Ron se tourna vers Drago et dit :

« Tu vois par ta faute on s'est fait prendre Malefoy. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite avec Potter. »

« Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous me suivez. Vous allez avoir des problèmes tout les trois. »

Il les mena jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall qui enleva 50 points à chacun, pour avoir été dans la forêt interdite. Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry et Ron furent accueillit par Hermione et Neville qui les attendaient.

« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione.

« 50 points chacun. On s'en est bien sorti. » Fit Harry.

« Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais il va falloir être prudent pendant quelque temps. » Fit Neville.

« Oui j'ai déjà peur de la réaction de ma sœur lorsqu'elle va savoir pourquoi nous avons perdu des points, alors je ne préfère pas en rajouter de trop. » Fit Harry désespéré.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait aller ce coucher si on veux arriver à suivre les cours demain. » Et sur ces paroles d'Hermione ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain, la perte des points et la raison de cette perte fit le tour des Griffondors sans que les principaux concernaient ne sache réellement comment tout le monde avait fait pour connaitre les faits avec tant de vérité alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit et qu'un mot de Blaise leur fit savoir que Drago et lui n'avaient rien dit non plus. Et Harry avait raison de craindre la réaction de sa sœur qui l'intercepta pendant le repas et lui fit comprendre de manière très claire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir aller dans la forêt interdite sans avoir eu l'autorisation d'un professeur. Et quand il lui fit remarquer qu'elle y allait également vu qu'elle avait été punie pour cela, elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que son petit frère prenne ce genre de risque pour s'amuser. Puis elle reparti voir ces amis qui essayèrent de la calmer mais sans succès. C'est un Harry grincheux qui fini la journée, il l'était toujours au moment de devoir faire ses devoirs ce qui fit râler ses amis. Il décida donc de se mettre dans un coin pour faire ses devoirs. La semaine qui suivit, les cinq jeunes se firent oublier si bien que même Faith oublia qu'elle était en colère après son frère pour avoir « bêtement risqué sa vie pour s'amuser », comme elle avait dit à Lee qui avait essayé de la calmé le lendemain de la découverte de la perte des points. Quand ils virent que personne ne se méfiait plus d'eux, ils décidèrent de se remettre à se rencontrer. C'est pendant une de ses réunions qu'ils décidèrent d'explorer le château pour mieux le connaître. Cependant aucun d'eux n'avaient réfléchit à la possibilité de tomber dans le couloir interdit. C'est comme cela qu'un soir ils se retrouvèrent tous prés de ce couloir quand ils croisèrent Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, et comme ils avaient pu le remarquer se dernier n'était jamais très loin. Ils se précipitèrent vers la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent mais elle se trouvait verrouillé. Hermione bouscula tout le monde et sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte avec un sort que les garçons ne connaissaient pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et tout le groupe se précipita dans la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils entendirent Russard (le concierge) passait en parlant avec sa chatte. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement cependant en se retournant ils sentirent la peur refaire surface. Devant eux ce trouvait un immense chien avec trois tête.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé de ma longue absence mais j'ai eu un problème au poignet et tapé avec une seule main c'est pas trop pratique. Et j'ai fait mon possible pour finir ce chapitre depuis que je suis capable d'utiliser mon poignet de nouveau (j'ai enlevé mon attelle Mardi)._

_Merci à tout mes lecteurs et bonne lecture._

_Juliana50_

Chapitre 7

Les six enfants restèrent figés en le voyant. Puis Harry sorti le premier de cette torpeur, il ouvrit la porte et attrapa Ron et Drago par le bras, ce qui les ramena à eux, ils se tournèrent donc tout les trois vers leurs amis et les secoua puis ils partirent tout les trois en courant. Instinctivement ils se dirigèrent chacun vers sa salle commune. C'est essoufflé et tremblant que les quatre gryffondors entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent près de la cheminée pour se remettre de leurs émotions, puis Harry décréta qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils aillent se coucher. Alors qu'Hermione allait protester, pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu, Harry lui dit :

« On en reparlera demain avec les autres. Pour le moment nous avons tous besoin de dormir. De plus si demain nous n'arrivons pas à suivre les cours ça risque d'être suspect. »

En soupirant Hermione approuva les propos d'Harry. Et les quatre gryffondors montèrent ce coucher. Le lendemain, quand ils se levèrent ils firent semblant de rien, pour ne pas que le reste des Gryffondor ne se doute de rien, et en particulier Faith, qui continuait à surveiller son frère le plus possible. Ce qui était gênant pour le groupe en général et pour Harry en particulier qui ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de comportement de sa sœur. De plus il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire de lui laisser un peu d'air après avoir râler car elle ne lui parlait pas assez. Les quatre gryffondors descendirent déjeuner, et s'installèrent près de Faith et de ses amis. En effet si la surveillance de sa sœur lui pesait, Harry aimait pouvoir de nouveau partager quelque petite choses, comme les repas, et le soir quand ils faisaient leurs devoir à la même table, ce dernier moment était même un moment privilégier car il passait un moment seul avec sa sœur. Et qu'après les devoirs ils restaient à parler un moment, avant de se consacrer à leurs amis respectifs. C'est également pour cela qu'Harry ne voulait pas lui dire de le laisser tranquille de peur de perdre ses moments avec sa sœur. Une fois qu'il fut assis, Faith se pencha vers son frère, et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Harry se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Je sais que je me plaignais de ton absence à notre arrivé, mais la je pense que tu en fais trop. »

« Enfin le petit Harry se révolte. » Fit Fred en riant.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit que tant que je ne lui ferais pas honte, il ne dirait rien de peur de me voir m'éloigner de nouveau. » Fit Faith.

« Tu veux dire que tu surveillais Harry et tu le collais à tout le temps, pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait. » Fit Ron surprit.

« J'aimerai dire que je suis surpris, mais ça ressemble trop à ma sœur de me faire ce genre de coup. Je suis son petit frère chéri, mais également un jouet ambulant à faire tourner en bourrique. » Fit Harry en soupirant.

« Tu arriveras à te venger un jour Harry » Répondit Neville avec un petit sourire.

« Avant d'arriver à nous faire une blague il faudra attendre un peu. » Dit Lee en souriant.

« Ca c'est ce que vous pensez. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. » Fit Harry.

« Tu as quoi en tête petit frère. » Fit Faith en souriant.

« Tu verra bien. De toute façon on ne vous dira rien. Maintenant j'aimerai finir mon petit déjeuner et me rendre en cour. »

« Tu as l'air pressé d'aller en cour Harry. » Dit George.

« C'est normal on a DCFM. Même si je ne comprends pas réellement l'enthousiasme de Harry, quand on voit ce que l'on a comme prof. Je suis sur que Harry en connaît plus que lui. »

« Tu ne comprends pas c'est clair. C'est rigolo de voir Quirrell réagir fasse à Harry. Et pour les cours nous avons Harry et Faith pour nous mettre à niveau. » Fit Ron.

« Ouais mais je ne suis pas sur que pour les examens de fins d'année on soit aux points. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas du moment que tu sais faire les sorts du manuelle et que tu connais toute les définitions et la théorie de ses sorts tu ne risque rien. Et vu les notes que Faith a eu dans cette matière et la passion de Harry pour cette matière tu ne risque pas grand-chose. » Répondit Lee.

« Ouais, parce que notre petite Faith est l'intello du groupe et la meilleur élève de notre année. » répondit Fred.

« Si vous bossiez un peu plus vous auriez d'aussi bonne note que moi. » Fit Faith en souriant.

« Bon désolé de cassez l'ambiance mais nous on a potion et il faudrait mieux que nous ne soyons pas en retard avec les points que vous nous avez déjà fait perdre pour votre escapade. » Fit George en se levant suivit pas ses amis.

Les gryffondor eux allèrent vers leur cour de DCFM, le cours fut amusant pour eux. Voir Quirrell pâlir et bégayer à chaque fois que Harry levait la main pour donner une réponse. Même Hermione avait du mal à rester sérieuse. Elle s'était fait à l'idée que sa seule chance de réussir son année était de faire confiance au deux Potter. De plus elle faisait confiance à Harry, pour ça, il fallait le voir expliquer le cours à Neville et à Ron, il avait une vraie passion pour cette matière et était en avance sur le programme. Par moment il répondait même quand les troisième année venaient demander des conseils à Faith. Ce qui la plus part du temps faisait sourire Faith, quand elle confirmait les dire de son frère. Les amis de Harry eux, avaient tendance à rire quand ils voyaient les troisième année partir avec un air dépité, qu'un première année connaisse des choses qu'eux ne connaissaient pas. Le reste de la matinée ce passa sans problème, même si les deux serpentards et les quatre gryffondors s'évitèrent de peur de se dévoiler, les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore bien présents et ils préféraient en reparler le soir dans leurs salle pendant qu'ils prépareront la blague pour Halloween. Pour eux le plus important était de garder leur amitié secrète, pour que les serpentards ne soient pas inquiété. Le soir arrivé les jeunes se retrouvèrent devant leur salle, et ses dans un silence pesant que le groupe prépara l'infusion qui devait servir pour la blague d'Halloween. Cependant au bout d'une Heure, Ron n'y tenant plus demanda :

« Est- ce que l'un de vous sait ce que cette chose fait dans l'école. Parce que perso je trouve que c'est vraiment dangereux. »

« C'est surement pour cela que ce couloir est interdit Roulou. » Répondit distraitement Draco en se concentrant sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« De plus si tu avais un peu mieux regardé, tu aurais vu qu'il se trouvait sur une trappe. » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux du livre de potion qu'elle était en train de lire.

Les autres qui étaient tous occupé à lire pour trouver des idées réalisables pour leurs prochaines blagues, relevèrent la tête pour la regarder. Elle s'en apperçut et dit :

« Ben quoi ? »

« Je pense que nous étions tous trop occupé à regarder ses trois têtes pour remarquer que ce monstre se trouvait sur une trappe Plumedrue. » Fit Harry moqueur.

« Mais cependant ce que tu viens de faire remarquer est important. Maintenant on sait que ce monstre n'est pas là par hasard mais qu'il est là car il garde quelque chose. » Temporisa Blaise.

« Oui, il nous reste deux solutions. Soit on reste tranquille et on oublie ce chien à trois tête, soit on cherche à savoir se qu'il cache. » Fit Hermione en retournant à son livre de potion.

« Je pense que l'on devrait se concentrer sur ce que l'on a décidé au début de l'année et on voit ce qui se passe. Si on découvre d'autre chose sur ce chien ou sur ce qu'il cache on avisera. » Répondit Harry en retournant lire un livre de sortilège que Ron lui avait prêté.

Les cinq autres approuvèrent et retournèrent à leur recherche pour de futures blagues. Ils restèrent la encore un moment et se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Cependant en arrivant dans la salle commune, ils eurent la surprise de retrouver les jumeaux Weasley, Faith et Lee qui semblaient les attendre. Harry jeta un regard à ses amis et avec Ron s'approcha des troisième année. Mais contrairement au crainte de Harry Faith le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant :

« Prévient moi quand tu sorts. »

« Je sort tout les soirs pour retrouver les serpentards dans notre salle. De plus tu m'as vu sortir. » Fit Harry en souriant.

« Mais je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aussi tard. Si vous vous faites prendre vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes. » Fit Faith.

« On ne s'est pas encore fait prendre. Et si on reste prudent, on ne se fera pas prendre. » Dit Hermione qui était la responsable sécurité, étant la plus prudente du groupe et voulant paraitre comme une élève calme et modèle.

Faith leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de frotter les cheveux de son frère qui râla pour la forme, puis tout le monde alla dans son dortoir. Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement et ce vendredi matin les quatre gryffondor discutaient tranquillement, ou du moins Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient tranquillement pendant que Neville paniquait, quand les serpentards arrivèrent. Comme d'habitude ils ignorèrent leurs amis, cependant certains serpentards avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Neville. Pour une fois Draco et Baise n'étaient pas dans le coup et eurent l'air surpris quand Pansy Parkinson, une fille dont la physionomie rappelait plus le Bouledogue que l'être humain, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, s'approche de Neville et commencèrent à s'en prendre à lui. Mais ils ne purent continuer trop longtemps car Ron et Harry s'en mêlèrent, vite suivit par Draco et Blaise qui maquillèrent cela en prenant un ton dédaigneux et en disant que les Gryffondors n'en valaient pas la peine. Cette situation devenait pesante pour eux, ils n'aimaient pas devoir s'insulter et voir souffrir leurs amis à cause des membres de leur maison sans pouvoir intervenir réellement. Même si ils savaient que c'était une question de temps ce n'était pas facile pour eux, du haut de leurs onze ans. Mais il est vrai que l'aide que leur apportaient leurs aînés était plus qu'utile.

Les jours passé et le jour d'Halloween arriva enfin. Après plusieurs jours de discussion ils décidèrent de faire leur blague pendant le repas du midi et non pendant le festin du soir. En effet, même s'ils voulaient frappé fort il ne fallait pas quand même que la première blague se passe pendant un événement comme cela pour éviter que l'on pense que le groupe de chahuteur habituel ne soit accusé de la blague ou de les avoir aidé. De plus pour la première blague il fallait rester modeste aussi bien dans la réalisation que pour le moment pour pouvoir rester dans l'ombre pendant un moment, et faire comprendre que les jumeaux et leurs amis ne sont plus les seuls à faire des blagues ce qui seraient plus tard assez drôle pour faire tourner les profs en bourriques. Mais pour le moment il fallait mieux rester les humbles première année qu'ils étaient du moins pour le première blague. Pour la blague ils avaient décidé de que Draco et Blaise aillent dans les cuisines pour mettre l'infusion dans le jus de citrouille. Pour ce faire Harry avait demandé à Faith l'emplacement de la cuisine et la manière d'y entrer. Comme elle savait pour la blague Harry n'avait pas besoin d'inventer une excuse pour avoir l'information contrairement à si ça avait été Ron qui avait demandé aux jumeaux. La seule difficulté avait été de l'isoler du groupe de ses amis de façon discrète vu que même quand ils faisaient leur devoir le soir, leurs amis respectifs n'étaient jamais bien loin. Mais une lettre de Remus leur permit de s'isoler et de se faite d'éviter à Harry de chercher une excuse bidon qui aurait surement pas était très convaincante. Quand leur du déjeuner arriva les première année étaient énervé ils étaient pressé de voir le résulta et en même temps ils avaient peur de la tournure que reprendrait les événements. Le début du repas se passa bien, mais des que les premiers symptômes apparurent les six première année levèrent discrètement leurs baguettes et des lettres apparurent :

« LES PHENIX SONT HEUREUX DE VOUS PRESENTER LEUR TOUTE PREMIERE BLAGUE. ATTENDEZ VOUS A D'AUTRE D'ICI PEU. »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolé. Suite à une review très intéressante je mettrais un peu de temps à poster le prochain chapitre, car je trouve la majorité des remarques justifiez. Je rappel cependant que je n'ai pas de Beta et que je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre ce rôle. Car je suis incapable de voir mes propres fautes (alors que j'arrive à les repérer chez les autres) et plus encore quand je suis sur ordinateur. J'ai assez exaspérer mes prof de français en leur sortant toutes mes règles de grammaires, d'ortho et à corriger les fautes des autres et dans un autre temps me ramasser des notes négatives en dictée.

Voilà désolé mais je posterai mes chapitres avec un peu plus de retards qu'avant et n'hésité pas si vous êtes intéressé par le rôle de Béta.

Juliana50


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_voici enfin un chapitre, court certe, mais j'ai eu des difficultés à changer quelque petites choses dans ma façon d'écrire et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublier quelques petites info importante dans les autres chapitres. De ce fait il a fallu que je le fasse dans se chapitre ce qui modifie complétement ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre et qui explique que ma longue absence._

_Sinon je tiens a faire un rappel les surnoms que j'ai choisi pour les phénix car je commence à les utiliser et ils vont maintenant revenir assez régulièrement à cause des doutes que vont bientôt avoir les serpentards._

_Harry= Gryffi_

_Ron = Roulou_

_Blaise = Agilor_

_Drago = Serpent_

_Hermione = Plumedrue_

_Neville = Filor_

Chapitre 8 : Le Troll

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi les élèves touchés par la blague des jeunes continuèrent à se gratter, ce qui réjouissait nos jeunes blagueurs. Cependant après le dernier cours de l'après-midi, les jeunes griffondors se rendirent compte qu'Hermione n'étaient pas avec eux, cela ne les inquiétèrent pas réellement, étant donné que malgré la décision prise après la rencontre avec le chien à trois tête, elle voulait savoir ce qui pouvaient bien être assez important pour que l'on mettre un tel monstre en garde dans une école. La majorité du temps elle s'éclipsé sans le dire aux garçons, et la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait ses derniers avaient passé près d'une heure à la chercher avec que Draco n'enclenche une dispute pour leur dire qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

Les trois garçons se rendirent dans la leur salle où ils retrouvèrent leur deux amis de Serpentard. Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'au repas du soir, car pour eux l'affaire du chien à trois têtes était régler, même si Harry commençaient à trouver cela étrange, en y réfléchissant de manière plus approfondit et qu'il commençait à comprendre Hermione. Mais pour le moment il préférait demander à Hermione ce qu'elle découvrait et de se faire son idée par la suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle ils cherchèrent des yeux Hermione mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils commencèrent à trouver cela étrange, car elle ne manquait pas le repas d'Habitude, et en profitait pour parler des devoirs qu'ils avaient négligé de faire pendant qu'elle n'était pas là pour les forcer à s'avancer. Neville et Harry lancèrent un regard inquiet vers la table des serpentard, ils virent Blaise les regarder et Draco parler avec les autres premières années de sa maison. Puis Blaise leur fit un signe négatif de la tête pour leur dire que les autres serpentard n'y étaient pour rien. Harry se tourna vers les autres gryffondors pour savoir si quelqu'un avait vu Hermione quand il entendit Lavande Brown et Parvarti Patil les deux autres filles de première année de leur maison parler entre elle du fait qu'elles avaient enfin remit mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, en place. Ron qui avait également entendu se tourna vers elles, pour leur dire :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de l'apprécier quand elle n'est pas là tu sais. » Lui répondit Lavande en souriant.

« Je ne fais pas semblant maintenant arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dit moi ce que vous avez fait. » Répliqua Ron.

« Rien de bien grave, on lui à juste dit ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle. On sait très bien que vous ne faites ce que vous faites, uniquement pour ne pas la laisser seule. Mais elle vient de comprendre que même vous vous ne l'aimez pas. Elle a passé une partie de l'après-midi, dans les toilettes des filles à pleurer. » Continua Parvarti.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et se leva. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit le professeur Quirrell entra en trombe dans la grande salle et se mit à crier :

« UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS. Je voulais vous prévenir. » Puis il tomba dans les pommes.

Un vent de panique souffla dans la Grande Salle avant que Dumbledore hausse le ton pour calmer tout le monde. Puis demanda au préfet de ramener les élèves dans leurs salles communes pendant que les professeurs devaient patrouiller dans l'école. Cependant Harry fit un signe à ses amis de serpentards, pendant qu'il retenait Neville et Ron en leurs disant :

« On doit retrouver Hermione elle ne sait pas pour le Troll. »

Ils se séparèrent discrètement des autres gryffondor, et retrouvèrent Blaise et Draco dans un passage secret près de la grande salle. Une fois en place Harry explique ce que Ron à réussi à tirer de Lavande. Cependant Blaise souleva un problème qu'aucun des Gryffondors n'avait repèrer :

« Et vous ne savez pas dans quelle toilette elle se trouve. Parce que je vous rappel qu'il y a plusieurs toilettes pour filles dans l'école. »

« Généralement toutes les filles de l'école évite les toilettes de Mimi Geignard. Donc je suppose que si elle voulait être seule et tranquille Hermione serait allé là-bas. » Fit Neville.

« Sauf que si les filles évitent ces toilettes, c'est parce que Mimi Geignarde, est pénible. Du moins c'est ce que Faith m'a dit. » Répliqua Harry.

« Oui mais comment échapper le plus facilement aux deux Harpies de notre classe si ce n'est ce rendre dans un endroit, où elles refuseront d'entrée, même si toutes les autres toilettes sont bouché. »

« Ce n'est pas que nous voulons vous déranger, mais de quoi vous parler ? »

« Vous allez le comprendre, bien assez tôt. Ok Neville je te fais confiance. Venez tout les trois suivaient nous. Et quoi qu'il se passe ne parlait pas au fantôme de l'élève qui se trouve dans ses toilettes. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt Ron, fait juste ce que Harry vient de dire si tu veux que l'on ne se fasse pas prendre. »

Les trois autres regardèrent Neville avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la tête de des opérations auprès de Harry. Il fallait le pousser en temps, normal. Ron Comprit à ce moment là la raison de la répartition de Neville à Gryffondor. Il n'était pas sur de lui et de se fait il n'osait pas faire valoir ses connaissances et ses opinions. Même si c'était sa loyauté qui faisait ressortir son courage, il n'en restait pas moins que pour dire ce qu'il venait de dire il avait fallu que Neville puise dans son courage de Lion pour le faire. De se fait il fit comme Drago et Blaise et suivit ses deux amis en silence. Cependant en arrivant dans à un croisement, ils entendirent une sorte de grognement ils s'arrêtèrent et observèrent caché. Ils virent le troll entrer dans une pièce et décidèrent de l'enfermer dans la pièce et de retourner chacun dans sa salle commune et tenteraient de parler à Hermione quand tout sera calmé. Ils mirent leurs plan à exécution, mais au moment de partir ils entendirent un cris dans la pièce qu'il venait de fermer. Harry et Neville se regardèrent et s'écrièrent :

« Hermione. »

« Bien avec Ron on va entrer dans les toilettes et aider Hermione. Vous trois vous retourner dans les salles commune. »

« Non Harry, il faut que l'on reste pour vous aider. »

« Il n'y a pas assez de place dans les toilettes pour que l'on y aille tous. En plus nous ne sommes que des premières année, cela ne fera pas vraiment de différence que l'on soit tous ensemble. En plus les professeurs risque d'arriver à n'importe quel moment, il ne faut pas que l'on se fasse tous prendre encore une fois. »

« Pour Blaise et Drago, je comprends pourquoi, mais pour moi. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

« Si on a la chance de ne pas se faire prendre, tu nous servira de couverture. Par exemple si ma sœur se demande où l'on n'est, ta présence sera surement un moyen de l'empêcher de faire remarquer notre absence. »

« D'accord on vous laisse tout les deux, mais faites attention. »

Les cinq amis se séparèrent. Pendant leurs amis retournaient à leurs salle commune ils ouvrirent la porte des toilettes pour aller aider Hermione. Après un combats épique pour des première année, Harry enfonça sa bagette dans le nez du troll et Ron l'assoma avec sa propre masse, grace à un Wingardiom Leviosa. Mais le temps de réjouissance fut de courte durée car les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore arrivèrent rapidement surement attiré par le bruit de la lutte. Après des explications un peu difficile, Hermione menti et en protégeant de ce fait ses amis, ce qui se termina par cinq points en moins pour Hermione pour avoir voulu chercher seule le troll et dix en plus pour Harry et Ron qui avaient été aider leurs amie. Puis les professeurs les renvoyèrent dans la salle commune. Une fois là-bas, ils s'isolèrent dans un coin avec des assiettes contenant le repas, qui avaient été servi dans les salles communes. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Neville, qui prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière les regarda et dit :

« Je suis désolé de m'imposer avec vous. Si vous préférez que je ne vous suive plus, je le ferais. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne devrais pas écouter Lavande, elle est juste jalouse de l'amitié que l'on a pour toi. »

« Roulou, à raison Plumedrue. Tu es l'une des notre et rien ne changera ça. »

« Merci Griffy. »

Et elle sauta dans les bras de Harry. Mais malheureusement pour eux leurs ainés arrivèrent à se moment là et les jumeaux se moquèrent de Harry et Hermione. Les deux autres se mirent à rire avec les autres, pendant que Harry et Hermione faisait semblant de faire la tête. Le lendemain matin pendant que Harry prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner avec Ron et Neville, Hermione entra en courant et leur dit :

« Regardez le journal. »

« Plumedrue, je te signal que ce journal date de la rentrée. »

« Je sais, mais regardez le gros titre. Sur le moment je n'ai pas fait attention, mais rappeler vous la discussion que l'on à surpris entre Faith et Hagrid. »

« Oui sur ce que Hagrid était allez chercher sur le chemin de traverse la veille de la rentrée et alors. »

« Regardez le gros titre de ce numéro, et vous comprendrez. »

Les garçons se regardèrent puis devant l'insistance de leur amie ils regardèrent le gros titre. Puis ils se regardèrent et enfin se regardèrent leur amie qui avait un air satisfait sur le visage. Harr soupira et dit :

« D'accord tu as gagné, ce soir on va en parler à Serpent et Agilor. J'admets que tu avais raison et que se chien garde quelque chose. »


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'ai eu des problèmes pour adapter l'histoire original à la mienne vu que j'avais mal géré un chapitre. Pour les fautes, je ne suis pas encore au point avec mon Beta donc se sera pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Juliana50

* * *

_

Chapitre 9 :

Le soir venu les quatre gryffondors, firent par des découvertes d'Hermione au deux Serpentards. Malheureusement les ils furent plus difficile pour Hermione de les convaincre que de convaincre les gryffondors. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui finit par dire :

« Je vais vous dire quelques choses que je ne vous avez pas dit, parce que aucun de nous n'est très fier de ce que l'on à fait. Dans la première semaine de notre arrivé, on n'arrivait pas à dormir alors, avec Roulou et Filor, on est descendu dans la salle commune, mais avant d'entrer dans la salle on a surprit une dispute entre Faith et son parrain au sujet d'un paquet qu'Hagrid aurait prit à Grigotts. Puis la semaine suivante en se promenant dans le parc on a aperçu ma sœur et Hagrid parler, donc nous nous sommes approché discrètement, mais nous n'avons pas apprit grand-chose de plus, en dehors du fait que le paquet à été retiré le jour où, d'après Plumedrue, la banque a été cambriolé. »

« Mais rien ne prouve que tout cela est lié. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Poudlard recueille des chiens à trois tous les ans pour garder des objets, alors que ce genre de chose est dangereux pour les élèves. Sans compter que pour cambrioler Gingotts il faut être un peu taré. Non serpent il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mais il faut savoir quoi. »

« Ok, Griffy, mais comment tu veux faire, ce n'est pas comme si on avait assez de connaissances pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Si ça tourne mal on fera appelle aux adultes, mais pour le moment on ouvre les yeux et les oreilles pour asseyez d'avoir des renseignements. Bon maintenant si on changez de sujet. »

« Vous avez croisez Rogue, aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu demande ça Agilor ? »

« Il boite et pas qu'un peu, tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu quand il a confisquez le livre que tenait Griffy. »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il boite. En parlant de ça il faudrait que j'aille le récupérer ce livre. »

« Tu es sorti quand ? »

« Quand je suis revenu de la bibliothèque, j'avais envie de prendre l'air et Rogue m'est tombé dessus en inventant une règle. Et ne me dit pas le contraire Plumedrue, je suis sur qu'il n'y a jamais eu de régle disant que je n'avais pas la droit d'être dans la cour avec un livre de la bibliothèque. »

« Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu partes avec Plumedrue à la bibliothèque aussi peu longtemps et qu'aucun de vous deux ne reviennent sans rien. »

« En parlant de ça tu devrais aller le récupérer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur la liste noir de notre si charmante bibliothécaire. »

« L'un d'entre vous veux m'accompagner où je vais devoir y aller tout seul. »

« Tu vas devoir y aller tout seul. »

Cette phrase ayant été dit en cœur par ses amis, Harry soupira et sorti de la salle des phénix pour se rendre à la salle des professeurs en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Rogue pour l'inciter à lui rendre son livre ou au moins à le rendre dans les temps à la bibliothèque. En arrivant il se rendit compte que Rogue était entrain de se faire soigner la jambe par Rusard et qu'il pestait contre un chien à trois têtes dont il était impossible de surveiller toute les têtes. Malheureusement il fit du bruit et du subir les foudres de son professeur de potion. Cependant Harry était trop excité par se découverte pour faire attention à cela et pour se rappeler les raisons qui l'avait amené dans cette salle. C'est presque en courant que ce dernier fit le chemin retour, vers sa salle. Quand il entra Blaise leva la tête et dit :

« Tu es déjà là. »

« Oui j'ai découvert ce qui était arrivé à Rogue. » Et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Il c'est fait mordre par le chien à trois tête. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a essayé de prendre ce que le chien garde. »

« Ne t'emballe pas Griffy il y peut être autre chose que ça pour explication. »

« Peut être mais pour le moment je ne vois pas lesquelles. »

« Les garçons stop. Puisse que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur les raisons des blessures de notre maître des potions, alors il faut que nous nous renseignons sur les raisons de ses blessures. »

« Oui, Plumedrue à raison. Si nous voulons nous mettre d'accord il n'y a que ce moyen. J'ai beau être d'accord avec Serpent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire est bizarre. »

« D'accord, je vous suis, mais je tiens à ce que l'on ne favorise pas une des hypothèses parce que l'on est majoritairement pour. »

Les autres se regardèrent et après que Harry est poussé un soupir, il hocha la tête, pour approuver les dires de Drago. Le reste du groupes fut soulager de voir que les deux garçons trouvent un arrangement, car étant tout les deux des leaders né et étant aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, les disputes entre les deux pouvez être violente, même si la rancœur ne durait heureusement que peu de temps. Le reste de la soirée se passa sur un ton plus léger, en discutant des cours et des relations entre les jeunes dans chacune de leur maison, même si, comme l'avait fait remarquer Blaise et Drago, les relations entre les serpentards et nos deux jeunes héros étaient surtout basé sur les apparences et le mensonge. Tout deux avaient presque envie que tout le monde sache pour leur amitié avec les Lions, mais les troisièmes années leur conseillait de ne pas trop se pressait il fallait qu'ils soient tout les deux prés à affronter leur parents et tout les serpentards qui ne pense pas comme eux. Ils se séparèrent peu avant le couvre feu de façon discrète pour ne pas se faire voir ensemble. Quand Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle commune ils furent assaillit pas une tornade rousse. Faith attrapa Harry par le bras et le traina dans un coin de la salle commune, pour lui reprocher l'heure à laquelle il revenait dans la salle commune. Harry la regarda et lui dit :

« Le couvre feu n'est pas encore passé. Alors pourquoi tu me fais une crise, alors que la plupart du temps tu rentre après le couvre feu. »

Faith soupira et lui dit :

« Je voulais te parler avant que tu n'ailles te coucher. J'ai reçut une lettre de Remus qui me demande si je viens passer les vacances de Noël avec lui cette année. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'autorisation de venir avec moi, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. »

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Tu y vas tout les ans, c'est un des seuls moments que tu peux passer avec Remus. Moi je resterai tranquillement à Poudlard et de toute façon je te reverrais pour le nouvel an et comme cela ça me laissera le temps de te trouver ton cadeau. Et toi aussi, je suis sur que Remus acceptera de t'accompagne pour ça. »

« Mais tu compte faire comment pour mon cadeau vu que tu ne pourra pas sortir de l'école ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Harry se leva et souhaita de bonne nuit à sa sœur et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait pour aller se coucher. Avant de monter se coucher, Hermione lui demanda ce que voulait sa sœur.

« Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul pour noël alors que depuis qu'elle est entré à Poudlard elle passe tout les ans Noël avec son parrain. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se préoccuper de cela. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit obligé de toujours se préoccuper de moi sans vivre sa vie. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Une fois dans leur dortoir ils se changèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher rapidement car ils étaient tous les trois très fatigué.

Les semaines continuèrent et les fêtes de noël arrivaient à grand pas. Vu qu'aucune explication rationnelles n'avaient été trouvé concernant la blessure de Rogue, ils avaient laissé tombés, cependant ils avaient apprit un peu plus sur ce qui avait été caché dans Poudlard. Le groupe des Griffondors c'étaient rapproché d'Hargrid. Ils avaient apprit à le connaitre et à l'appréciez. C'est en essayant de trouver une explication sur la présence du chien à trois tête qu'ils avaient apprit qu'un certain Nicolas Flamel avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était caché dans l'école. Ce qui avait entraîné différente expédition dans la bibliothéque pour emprunté des livres et faire des recherche tous ensemble dans la salle des Phénix.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde, après ma très longue absence du à un manque d'aspiration et à un problème avec internet, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Juliana50_

* * *

Chapitre 10

On était enfin aux vacances de Noël. On peut dire que les élèves de Poudlard avait attendu ce jour avec beaucoup d'impatience. Aujourd'hui les jeunes qui passaient Noël en famille partaient par le Poudlard Express. Harry se trouvaient dans la salle commune pour dire au revoir à Faith, Neville et Hermione, avec les jumeau Weasley et Ron, qui restaient à Poudlard avec Percy, car leurs parents allaient voir l'un de leurs aînés, Charlie, qui vivaient en Roumanie. Harry avait un pincement au cœur en pensant que cette année encore il allait passer les fêtes sans sa sœur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard il avait espéré que ça changerait, mais apparemment non. Faith remarqua la petite mine d'Harry et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par se lasser. Tu les connais. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, il avait insisté pour qu'elle aille chez son parrain pour Noël comme elle le faisait toujours, mais lui devait rester à Poudlard. Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit de bien s'amuser et puis il ne serait pas seul étant donné que Ron et les Jumeaux restaient aussi à Poudlard. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir avec les autres gryffondors qui partaient. Harry leur fit un petit signe de la main et Remonta dans la salle commune avec Ron et les jumeaux. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se mirent dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée. Les Jumeaux se mirent à lui poser des questions sur lui. Harry sourit et leur dit :

« Ne me dites pas que Faith ne vous ai rien dit sur moi je ne vous croirez pas. »

« On veut en réalité savoir si tout se passa bien pour toi à Poudlard. Tu passe pas mal de temps à te balader à droite et à gauche avec les autres et ta sœur s'inquiète un peu pour toi. »

« Tous ce passe bien et je suis heureux de me trouver là. »

Les Jumeaux se regardèrent et Fred dit :

« On en est content. Alors tout les deux ça vous dit une partie de quidditch. »

Les deux première année se regardèrent et approuvèrent de la tête. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer et Harry y prit un grand plaisir c'était agréable de pouvoir jouer sans aucune pression juste pour le plaisir. C'est quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis la préparation du match contre Serpentard, Olivier avait tellement envie de gagner qu'il avait fait oublier à Harry le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ses premiers entrainements. Le reste des vacances se passèrent sur le même rythme et le matin de noël arriva, Harry fut réveiller par Ron qui c'était précipité au pied de son lit pour voir ses cadeaux. Il sourit en voyant son ami émerveiller se demander quel cadeau ouvrir en premier, mais avant d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'il avait enfin choisi il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« Tu n'ouvre pas les tiens ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers le pied de son lit et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait lui aussi des cadeaux. Il se précipita lui aussi vers ses cadeaux et commença par regarder les personnes qui lui avaient offert des cadeaux. Il y avait ses amis, et tous les serpentards compris, sa sœur, le parrain de cette dernière, les parents de Ron, ce qui le surprit et les Dursley. Il commença par le cadeau de sa sœur, elle lui avait offert des gants d'attrapeur pour qu'il n'ait plus prendre ceux qui se trouvaient à l'école et qui d'après la lettre qu'elle lui avait jointe n'était pas forcément très efficace et absolument pas beau à cause de leur âge. Il resta un moment à les regarder sous tous les angles, puis il les essaya et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus confortables que les gants qu'il utilisé depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe. Il les mit de côté et se consacra aux autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur le quidditch, Neville un sur la DCFM tout comme Blaise et Drago. Les parents de Ron lui avait envoyé un pull des gâteaux. Remus lui avait envoyé un vif d'or en lui disant qu'il pourrait de se fait s'entraîner même en dehors des entraînements et de renforcé son habilité à attraper le vif rapidement. Il ne restait plus que le cadeau de Ron qui lui avait offert des Chocogrenouille. Les Dursley lui avait envoyé une piéce de monnaie scotché sur un papier comme quoi il avait bien reçut son message. Harry passa le pull vert émeraude que lui avait envoyé madame Weasley. Les Jumeaux entrèrent à se moment là dans le dortoir des deux garçons et dire :

« Oh Harry a eu le droit à son pull aussi. Et le sien est plus beau que le notre, je pense qu'elle fait des efforts quand on n'est pas de la famille, je l'avais déjà remarqué avec les pulls qu'elle faisait à Faith. »

Puis George se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mit le tiens ? »

« Je n'aime pas le violet et tout le monde le sais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle persiste à me faire des pulls de cette couleur. »

« Ne te plaint pas, elle ne met pas d'initial sur le tiens elle sait que tu n'oublie pas ton nom. Quoique nous non plus. On sait que l'on ne s'appelle pas Gred et Feorge. »

Ron continua à râler mais mit son pull et s'apprêta à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner quand il remarqua que Harry ne le suivait pas. Il tenait un paquet et semblait attendre pour l'ouvrir. Ron se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur dit :

« On vous rejoins dans la salle commune toute suite. »

Les jumeaux sortir et Harry se dépécha d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau qui venait également de sa sœur. Sur le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé elle lui disait qu'il s'agissait de la cape d'invisibilité de leur père. Il la montra à Ron qui resta en admiration devant, puis les deux garçons décidèrent de descendre pour manger ils virent les jumeaux forcer Percy à mettre son pull. Plutard dans la journée il y eut le repas de noël, Harry ne se rappelait pas s'être autant amusé et cela en dépit de l'absence de sa peur. De nombreux pétard surprise avait été mit sur les tables. Dedans Harry trouva de nombreux cadeau comme des souris un jeu d'échec version sorcier, des ballons lumineux increvable ou un Kit pour faire pousser les verrues. En sortant de table les souris avaient disparues et Harry avait l'impression que Miss Teigne avait eu également son réveillon. Harry et les Weasley passèrent l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boule de neige et remontèrent frigorifier et trempé et se mirent près du feu et Harry décida d'étrenner son jeu d'échec, il se fit battre très largement par Ron, même si après il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas eu plus de chance si Percy n'avait pas décidé de l'aider, car Harry était certes moins bon aux échecs que Ron, mais il n'avait jamais perdu aussi largement face à lui. Après la parti d'échec ils descendirent tous pour prendre le thé accompagné de sandwich, de gâteau, de petits pains et de pudding de Noël. Harry et Ron regardèrent Percy se mettre à poursuivre Fred et George qui avaient caché son insigne de préfet. Puis Harry se leva pour aller chercher de quoi écrire à sa sœur, car même si il venait de passer le meilleur noël de sa vie, l'absence de Faith ternissait un peu la journée. Il se mit à lui décrire tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis que Faith avait rejoint Poudlard. Cependant pour une fois il lui raconté des choses positives et il était enthousiasme à l'idée de lui faire cette description. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il était aussi heureux, il espérait le faire passer dans sa lettre car il voulait que sa sœur sache à quel point le fait d'être à Poudlard lui avait fait du bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiétait autant pour lui maintenant. Il confia sa lettre à Hedwige, qui se trouvait presque toujours avec lui quand il se trouvait dans la salle commune, elle ne se rendait dans la volière que pour manger et quelques fois quand Harry se trouvait en cours. Une fois sa lettre fini, il repensa au cadeau supplémentaire que lui avait envoyé Faith, la cape de leur père, Ron était déjà parti se coucher et Harry avait pour une fois envie de faire quelque chose seul, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager se moment avec ses amis ou sa sœur. Il mit la cape et se faufila hors de la salle commune et se promena dans le château en ne faisant pas réellement attention à l'endroit ou il se dirigeait, et au bout d'un moment il se demanda ou il se trouvait. Il allait revenir sur ses pas quand il entendit du bruit, le couloir n'était pas large et il risquait de frôler la personne qui avançait dans le couloir, il décida donc de rentrer dans la salle qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte. Quand il fut rentré, il vit que la pièce ne comporté qu'un grand miroir, mais quand s'approcha il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de ne lui montrait que son reflet il montrait également celui de sa sœur et d'autre personnes. Mais il était sur d'être seul dans la pièce surtout que faith se trouvait chez Remus. En regardant de plus près il reconnu ses parents grâce à la ressemblance qu'il y avait avec lui et sa sœur. Les autres personnes derrière devaient être d'autre membre de sa famille. Il remit sa cape et se dépêcha d'aller chercher Ron pour lui montrer. Quand il eut enfin réussi à le trainer dans la pièce il voulu lui montrer ce qu'il voyait, mais Ron ne vit pas la même chose. Lui se voyait préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et tenant la coupe des quatre maisons. Ils décidèrent de se retourner dans la salle commune, où ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ron pensait que le miroir pouvait peut être une vision de l'avenir sauf que comme le fit remarquer Harry ses parents étaient mort et donc ils ne risquaient pas de revenir. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter d'en Ron cessa même de s'y intéresser. Mais pas Harry le fait de voir ses parents l'avait marqué et il décida d'y retourner. Cependant la veille du retour de sa sœur, il fut interpellait par Dumbledore qui lui raconta l'histoire du miroir de Rised et qui était un miroir qui pouvait montrer ce que la personne qui regardait dedans avait le plus envie. Il lui dit aussi de ne plus penser à ce miroir, car certaines personnes étaient devenu folles en passant leur temps devant se miroir. Il finit par lui dire que le miroir serait déplacé des le lendemain et lui demanda de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Harry le regarda et lui promit. De toute façon le lendemain quand sa sœur arriva, miroir lui sorti complètement de la tête. Il était trop heureux de la revoir pour pensez à autre chose, qu'à passer du temps avec elle. Cette dernière était heureuse de sa première partie de vacances avec son parrain, mais elle était aussi heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son petit-frère. Elle le remercia pour son cadeau et lui demanda comment il avait pu se le procurer, mais se dernier se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. En réalité il avait envoyé une lettre à Remus avec de un mot lui laissa l'accés du coffre à Gringotts pour qu'il aille acheter un livre de DCFM, que Faith cherché depuis quelque temps et qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de le chercher réellement car elle n'avait pas accès à une librairie sorcière pendant les vacances et avec ses amis ce n'est pas trop les lieux dans lesquels ils se rendaient quand ils allaient à près au lard.

Faith sourit en se rendant compte que son frère ne dirait rien et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier. Puis lui demanda de lui parler de sa première semaine de vacances. Harry la regarda et lui dit :

« Tu ne te rappelle pas ce que je t'ai écrit pendant les vacances. »

« Si mais j'ai envie de l'entendre de vive voix. Je veux être sur que tu ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté de me laisser aller passer noël avec Remus. »

« Faith, arrête un peu, je suis capable de me débrouiller sans toi pendant une semaine, en plus ça fait trois ans que l'on ne passe plus noël ensemble. »

« Justement on aurait pu en profiter. »

« Faith tu vas passer tes été chez Remus et en plus tu vas tout les ans passé Noël avec Remus. »

« A partir de l'an prochain on passe Noël ensemble. On ne se verra pas ou presque pendant les vacances alors autant en profiter pour passer les fêtes avec toi. »

Harry la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle le ferait toujours passer avant elle et pour ça il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il aimait sa grande sœur et savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle était sa seule famille et même si elle en avait une autre que lui avec son parrain, elle ne le laissait pas tomber, il savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir et que d'avoir peur qu'elle l'oublie à cause de ses amis étaient ridicules. Il devait apprendre à la partager comme elle la faisait elle-même avec son propre groupe d'amis.


End file.
